


Out of the Blue

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: LCK Sentinels & Guides AU [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Development, Cross-Post, Mission Fic, Non-Graphic Violence, Not really bonding, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 「是我也沒看過的類型。」李浩鐘對著張夏權說話的同時Flame又帶著Nuguri飛了回來，並把Nuguri放進了李浩鐘張開的手臂裡，自己再乖巧地停在主人的肩上。李浩鐘微笑，又伸手撥了撥小浣熊尖尖的耳朵。「之後再好好展現給我看吧。」他說。——哨嚮AU，關於大公主和小浣熊進行的一次搭檔任務時發生的事情，還有他們關係的變化。
Relationships: Lee "Flame" Ho-Jong & Jang "Nuguri" Ha-Gwon
Series: LCK Sentinels & Guides AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698277
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ・不是CP向  
> ・參考LOL英雄的奇幻世界+我流哨嚮AU（Ire大公主 & 血鬼浣熊）

李浩鐘自認他所隸屬的這個塔其中一個優點是不會強制執行任務的嚮導和哨兵進行結合。畢竟要找到契合度高的組合根本上來說還是要靠天意，又要考量到本人意願，真的能結合的搭檔一年沒有幾組，成對的頻率跟源源不絕的委託比起來根本不成正比，以至於後來上層也不要求，只要嚮導和哨兵不排斥對方，契合度高過及格線，就符合基本派遣資格了。

而且在任務過程擦出火花，最後選擇結合的搭檔倒也不在少數——不如說塔裡目前好幾對高評價的搭檔都是這樣來的。

李浩鐘自從覺醒成嚮導後這些年來也就一直是這樣孤身一人過日子，當然也不是沒有差點成了的對象，但最後沒一個結果。他有時候也覺得可惜，不過久了，習慣了，好像就覺得沒什麼大不了的了。

作為一個資質良好的嚮導，有豐富的經驗、討喜的臉蛋，而且不論跟哪個哨兵契合度都頗高，塔裡不怎麼吝嗇讓李浩鐘作搭檔的輪替，甚至有好幾次把他外派到和其他塔的哨兵進行聯合任務。

不過那天他收到新的任務資料時，對於這次的合作對象還是多少有點意外的。

張夏權這個名字他多少有耳聞，是塔裡最近滿多人在討論的年輕孩子，聽說風格充滿攻擊性，有點任性又魯莽，把教科書上哨兵的特性淋漓盡致地展現了。

就算是李浩鐘，也沒怎麼跟這麼年輕的哨兵搭檔過。

資料裡那張照片，年輕男孩上揚的眼睛看著銳利，整個人不知怎麼地就散發了一股生人勿近的兇狠氣息。

李浩鐘又看完了整份文件，對於這次要執行的任務多了幾分難以說清的期待和擔憂。不過他最後還是決定把那些心緒都留到真的跟張夏權見到面了再說——他也是遇過不少書面資料和實際合作起來完全不同的哨兵的。

準時出現在塔裡替他們安排好的時間和地點後，李浩鐘看見的是一個看著有點瘦弱，身材高佻的男孩子，那男孩獨自一人站在牆邊，四處張望著。

最後順了順衣服和頭髮後李浩鐘才走了過去，男孩看到他先是眨眨眼睛，像是在確認自己沒有認錯人，然後急急忙忙地伸出雙手。

握住李浩鐘的手時，男孩還正經地向他鞠躬。

「您、您好。我是張夏權。」

他說起話來給人的感覺跟表現出的樣子還是挺像的，李浩鐘想。有少年人特有的脆生感，還有些神經兮兮地，好像很緊張的樣子，語速又快。

「李浩鐘。」

他看到他面前高了他半顆頭的男孩又眨眨眼睛，愣了半晌，好像腦裡在處理什麼資訊一樣。

這下害得李浩鐘反而沒辦法把之前自己在資料上看到的那些詞彙跟對方連結起來，他突然不怎麼能想像出這看著有點靦腆甚至怕生的男孩是怎麼在任務中賣命的。

「浩鐘哥⋯⋯？」終於反應過來的張夏權怯生生地嘗試開口：「浩鐘哥，我可以看看你的精神嚮導嗎？」

來自哨兵的第一個要求是這種的，李浩鐘也還真的沒遇過，但他看著面前人侷促的樣子還真有點狠不下心拒絕，而且精神嚮導這玩意兒遲早也是會讓對方知道的。

於是他點了點頭，舉起手，讓自己的精神嚮導從精神圖景中具現化。

李浩鐘的精神嚮導是嚮導中少有的猛禽類，一身雪白的貓頭鷹乖巧地停在他的手上，大眼睛骨碌碌地打量著張夏權。

——然後毫不留情地張開翅膀撲向蜷縮在張夏權肩上的小浣熊。

看到茫然失措的張夏權，李浩鐘沒能忍住，擋著嘴巴就笑了出來。

「別欺負小朋友了，Flame。」

笑夠了李浩鐘才出聲阻止自己的雪鴞叼著初次見面的浣熊在半空中飛轉的行為，他用眼角餘光瞟了一眼愣在一旁的張夏權，嘴唇忍不住又勾了起來。

被放回張夏權懷裡的小浣熊一股腦兒地直往他胸前鑽，很徹底地受驚了，男孩手忙腳亂地順著懷中精神嚮導的毛，還出聲試著安慰：「沒事了Nuguri，你看你現在不是安全了嗎⋯⋯」

「你就叫牠Nuguri？」李浩鐘看著眼前的畫面樂得開懷，他能感受到張夏權現在慌張的情緒，離危險線還有好大一段距離，讓他實在忍不住想逗逗對方。

「第一次召喚出來的時候我就喊了一聲，那之後牠就不認其他名字了。」張夏權說，語氣還委屈巴巴的。

李浩鐘搔了搔手上雪鴞的額間，然後將牠湊了過去，他看到張夏權抬頭的瞬間眼神中轉瞬而逝的一股敵意，在心底暗暗地感嘆了一下。

不過他只是小聲地叮囑自己的精神嚮導輕一些。

雪鴞用自己的喙輕輕地頂了頂縮成一團的浣熊，又拍了幾下翅膀再收起，被羽毛搧了滿臉的李浩鐘和張夏權接著便看到了小浣熊終於探頭，小心翼翼地向雪鴞伸出手掌。

「你也可以摸摸牠。」李浩鐘看著主動把臉湊上浣熊手掌的雪鴞，對張夏權說道：「Flame看起來滿喜歡你們的。」

「您好啊，Flame。」

李浩鐘覺得這弟弟是真的有禮得過分了，他真沒看過哪一個人對精神嚮導說敬語的。

這次小浣熊被雪鴞的腳爪抓起時沒有再排斥，反而像是找到了飛翔的樂趣一樣，李浩鐘一言不發地目送牠們往遠處飛去，回頭又看到張夏權有些目瞪口呆地看著自己輕而易舉把信任給交出去的精神嚮導。

「我們也去走走吧。」

他們口頭上交換了不少文件資料上沒有寫的事情，張夏權在聊到熟悉的事情時可以看出神采的變化，他會一股腦兒地倒出一串話，然後用短促的笑聲穿插掩蓋自己的尷尬，聽到李浩鐘說了什麼，也會明顯地把反應寫在臉上，在李浩鐘眼中，是個情緒波動極好捕捉的哨兵，年輕、外放又張揚。

李浩鐘不禁有些擔心在執行任務時這會成為被攻擊的地方，但他又想起了資料上寫著張夏權其中一項特質是韌性佳。他決定先把這點保留在心裡，並祈禱他預想的情況不要發生。

「我一直很好奇的一點是，你的資料上寫的攻擊手段⋯⋯」

聽到他這麼說的張夏權點了點頭，好像是已經被問過很多次了的習慣反應。

「如果浩鐘哥不介意的話。」他示意李浩鐘伸出手，再把自己的右手搭了上去，並伸出左手在上頭輕點。

李浩鐘看著自己的手腕被劃開細小的傷口，被張夏權的指尖牽動著扯出血液來。這讓李浩鐘確實地大開眼界，他從沒看過覺醒後獲得這種能力的哨兵，嚮導或許還有類似的，但以相對精神力較弱的哨兵來說，還是武器的直接運用更為常見。

「⋯⋯大概是這樣。」張夏權將自己纖弱的手指抵在鮮紅的傷口上，阻止血液繼續冒出。他重新看向李浩鐘的眼神有點膽怯，好像有份害怕被他抿在嘴裡沒有說出來。

李浩鐘感受到了他的不安，腦中也閃過和Flame玩在一起的Nuguri突然迴避了雪鴞的接觸。

「沒事的。」他悄悄地放出自己的精神力試著安撫面前的少年，而張夏權也像是受驚的小動物般睜大了眼睛，但又隨即放鬆了身體。

他並沒有打算在初次見面就去做太深入的詢問，很顯然地張夏權曾經因為自己的能力受到某種程度上的磨難，他暴露出的不安和剛碰面時那種面對陌生人的慌張不同，是發自內心脆弱之處的。

「是我也沒看過的類型。」李浩鐘對著張夏權說話的同時Flame又帶著Nuguri飛了回來，並把Nuguri放進了李浩鐘張開的手臂裡，自己再乖巧地停在主人的肩上。

李浩鐘微笑，又伸手撥了撥小浣熊尖尖的耳朵。

「之後再好好展現給我看吧。」他說。

張夏權又愣住了，直到Nuguri從李浩鐘手中跳回自己身上時才回過神，答應李浩鐘後他也情不自禁地傻笑起來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很練手的一個產物  
> 就是想寫寫大公主、寫寫小浣熊（？  
> 覺得這倆好像沒什麼前輩帶後輩的感覺，反而競爭意識更強烈一些  
> 但在待機室躺著聊天的照片實在是太可愛又意味不明了....  
> 而且世界賽播DWG比賽的大公主總能講出一大串對於上路B/P的想法跟對浣熊操作的評論，肯定是很瞭解這個弟弟的！（為自己的拉郎行為找藉口）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正式開始了任務，兩人又更了解對方了一些。

他們後來又在正式執行任務前見了幾次面，其中一次李浩鐘向張夏權稍稍展示了自己使用武器的技術。短刃在他身邊起舞，再準確地命中練習場裡的標靶，在一旁的張夏權看得一愣一愣的。

「嚮導的精神力也能用來好好打一架的。」他說，手上握著剛收回來的短刃。

他們也嘗試了點到為止的比試，最後在李浩鐘突進到張夏權面前，將利刃抵上對方的脖子上時告終。

「浩鐘哥怎麼比我還適合當哨兵⋯⋯」離開練習場走向食堂時張夏權忍不住咕噥道，而李浩鐘聽到後笑了起來。

「這麼一說好像是真的。」李浩鐘看著自己剛癒合的傷口留下的淡疤，又看了看好像有些失落的張夏權：「不過夏權啊，你對我也放水得太徹底了吧？」

「會讓哥受傷的。」張夏權說：「留疤就不好了，很難拿捏⋯⋯」

李浩鐘彷彿能看見張夏權的精神圖景中有隻垂頭喪氣的小浣熊，耳朵也折下來了，尾巴一掃一掃的，完全沒了少年人的氣宇軒昂。

「看來任務結束的報告書上可以幫你在特質那欄加點新東西。」

張夏權迷茫地對李浩鐘眨了眨眼睛，很顯然地沒有聽懂。

不過李浩鐘也沒說，覺得就這麼跟這個弟弟賣個關子也是挺好的。

要出發的那天，李浩鐘還在跟Flame玩耍的時候迎來了背著行李的張夏權。長手長腳的男孩跑起來有些笨拙，一個顛簸還差點把自己肩上的浣熊給甩了下來。

「⋯⋯你真的是哨兵嗎？」

面對李浩鐘的調侃，張夏權只能傻呼呼地笑。

Flame和Nuguri分成兩路，在他們之前先探勘去了，經過這段時間的相處，李浩鐘已經能捕捉到Nuguri造成的精神力波動，雖然是不及他對Flame的掌握，但推斷大致位置和有無危險這些是能辦到的。

「我是第一次接受這種長程的任務。」走一走，張夏權就自個兒說了起來：「在整理行李的時候還苦惱了好久。」

「那你之前都接了些什麼？」

只見張夏權仰起了頭，伸出指頭扳著數了數：「大多都是大規模的衝突，把我運過去丟到衝突中心，打個架就了事的。」

「像這樣跟嚮導搭檔著一起行動，算下來好像真的沒有幾次。」

哨兵的數量遠大於嚮導這件事李浩鐘是知道的，只是聽張夏權這麼理所當然地說著自己的經歷，又讓他直接地感受到了兩種身份間的差距——稀少的嚮導是不可能遭受這種待遇的，只有哨兵才會被當作大型戰鬥的增援兵力隨意派遣，嚮導頂多是在外圍進行協助。

也難怪當初收到張夏權的資料時上面來自嚮導的評價特別少，原來是因為他根本沒有幾次經歷可以被寫上去，李浩鐘想。

「聽起來⋯⋯不算是很好的工作經驗。」

張夏權只是聳聳肩，又笑嘻嘻地回答。

「是啊，我的精神圖景好幾次都差點崩塌。」

李浩鐘愣了愣，他有在張夏權的同意下探索過對方最表層的精神圖景，卻沒有感受到任何毀壞的痕跡。如果張夏權沒有誇大其詞，照常理來說，作為一個年輕哨兵的他早就不能進行正常的生活了。更何況張夏權沒有與他連結的嚮導，沒有一個穩定的人選來維護他精神圖景的健全，他卻還能保有現在的狀態，這大力推翻了李浩鐘過往所認識的。

「浩鐘哥肯定覺得很奇怪吧，我自己也不是很懂。」張夏權也察覺到了李浩鐘的錯愕，接著說道：「他們說我不是普通的哨兵，但也不是什麼黑暗哨兵，就是特別了一點。」

「那你在圖景重建的過程，會很痛苦嗎？」李浩鐘斟酌了一會兒措辭後問。

像是在回憶一樣，停了幾秒後張夏權才回答。

「我自己其實覺得還好，就是會睡很長很長的覺。」然後他低下頭，咬了咬嘴唇：「不過Nuguri每次都很不好受的樣子，就算傷好了也要安撫很久才能好好行動。」

「畢竟是和精神圖景直接連結的。」張夏權對此點了點頭。

「哥，不知道這樣會不會很失禮⋯⋯你有經歷過圖景崩塌嗎？」

李浩鐘不禁覺得這男孩還真的是他作為嚮導生涯遇過最令人意外的幾個哨兵了，能這麼小心又直率地問出某種程度上而言是禁忌的問題，更奇怪的是李浩鐘還真沒有迴避的意思。

「很久以前的事情了，那時候是真的覺得自己回不來了。」他說。

張夏權看向他的眼神若有所思，不過沒有繼續追問下去。

他們當天晚上找了個適合的林間空地就停下來紮營了，Flame和Nuguri已經停在大樹岔開的枝椏上，看到主人來的時候沒有猶豫就或飛或撲地迎接了過去。

營火點起後，張夏權抱著自己又細又長的腿坐在一旁，直盯著暖烘烘的火光，連Nuguri在他的腳邊蹭都只是敷衍地撫了兩下。

「營火有那麼好看嗎？」剛剛從包裡掏出乾糧的李浩鐘失笑，他怕是越來越不懂這個弟弟了。

張夏權的下巴抵在攏起的膝蓋上，搖了搖頭。

李浩鐘把手裡的乾糧分了一份給張夏權，然後也跟著落座。

「因為是第一次？」等到張夏權吃得差不多後他才開口問。

「嗯。」張夏權伸出手，修長的手指在空中揮了揮：「浩鐘哥很習慣了嗎？」

「好像也不能這樣說。」李浩鐘咬下一口乾糧，頓了頓：「雖然大致上是相同的，但跟不同的人，去不同的地方，都是不一樣的經驗。」

「我應該是第一次可以不用全程緊繃地執行任務。」張夏權伸直了腿，把Nuguri抱到胸前：「有嚮導一直陪著是這種感覺啊⋯⋯」

李浩鐘在心底覺得有些好笑，這哨兵交出信任的速度就像他的精神嚮導一樣快，本應提防飛禽類的小浣熊不到一個下午就被叼著到處飛，而現在的張夏權似乎也是全然相信著自己的。

同時間他也覺得挺開心的，這種被依賴的感覺。

「至少在這趟任務裡我會好好保護你的。」李浩鐘伸手揉了揉男孩的短髮，又撿走了他手中裝食物的袋子：「放心吧。」

平常因為身高的關係摸不到的細軟黑髮順順地流過李浩鐘的指縫，被觸碰的男孩先是觸電般抖了一下，眼神一瞟一瞟地偷偷打量手的主人，最後才小心地又靠過去一些。

這哨兵真的比想像中溫馴多了，李浩鐘又順了幾把才放開手，他看到張夏權懷裡的Nuguri已經縮成一團，儼然是要直接睡去的架勢，而張夏權本人細長的雙眼也瞇了起來，看來是離進入夢鄉也只剩幾步的距離。

於是李浩鐘起身，簡單收拾了一下，又從他們兩個各自的包裡找出能蓋能躺的東西，在張夏權一個歪頭倒在地上前即時扶住他。

「你躺下來先睡吧，我來盯哨。」

張夏權聽到他這麼說還掙扎了一下，但最後被李浩鐘一手壓了回去。

「我累了會叫醒你的，你現在的精神狀況勉強不來。」李浩鐘說著就把幾塊布料往張夏權身上扔，然後把營火也給熄了。

他沒想到的是張夏權這時候又冷不丁地丟了一個問題出來。

「哥之前說，要在我的特質欄上加東西。是什麼？」

李浩鐘可以從精神力的波動中感受到那隻小浣熊的尾巴也隨著這個問題甩了甩，雖然已是一片漆黑，他還是低下頭抿出張夏權看不到的笑容。

「體貼、善良⋯⋯之類的。」他說，同時隱隱約約看到了Flame雪白的翅膀在附近的樹梢上拍打，像是也在表達自己的歡快。

張夏權接著開口的聲音悶悶的，他差點沒聽清。

「⋯⋯謝謝。」

Flame飛出了樹冠，李浩鐘從樹葉的間隙中看到了牠在夜空下，被月亮襯著翱翔的身影。

「不客氣，快睡吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫設定的時候猶豫了很久大公主到底要凱能還是伊瑞  
> 想了想還是想讓他有點輕飄飄的感覺（？？？  
> 不過技能參考舊版新版都有就是了，不知道之後會不會有機會細寫


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平安抵達了旅店，李浩鐘又探索了一次張夏權的精神圖景。

他們在隔天的下午抵達了目的地的都城，到了安排好的住宿的地點去，並被聯絡人告知隔日一早會讓他們與委託人見面。

李浩鐘已經把行李都安置好了，正在心裡盤算是不是該好好洗個澡再來找事情消磨時間，一轉頭就看到張夏權還呆站在門口。

「怎麼不進來？」他問。

「只有一張床耶，哥。」

李浩鐘來回在年輕哨兵和身邊鋪著潔白床單的大床看了看，這才突然明白了什麼。

「畢竟⋯⋯是預設我們已經進行結合了。」他總覺得這有點難啟齒，明明是件稀鬆平常的事，至少在他之前的任務中的哨兵們對這件事都有認知，彼此也有個默契。

偏偏張夏權沒經歷過這些。

「如果你會介意的話我再打個地鋪就是，反正還有空間。」

但張夏權對於他的提案搖了搖頭，解釋說他只是沒預料到而已，而且怎麼能讓做哥哥的睡地上。

「沒差的話我們就擠一張床了，那我先去洗澡。」李浩鐘也沒想多，看張夏權可以接受就開始執行他剛才在腦裡運作過一次的計劃。

他翻了翻行李，從盥洗用具的小袋子摸了幾樣東西出來後就走進浴室。

出來時看到了張夏權抱著Nuguri，一邊順著懷中小浣熊的毛，一邊偷偷打量著李浩鐘剛剛隨手丟在一旁的小袋。

「很好奇裡面有什麼嗎？」他用毛巾擦著頭髮，突然出聲嚇得張夏權小小地抖了一下。

看到張夏權點頭，李浩鐘把袋子給拿了起來，再摸出裡頭的東西。

「人啊，要學會好好照顧自己。」他一邊拿出裡頭的瓶罐，一邊說道。

張夏權不得不承認那個袋子的內容物跟他想得有點不太一樣，準確一點來說是他二十年左右的人生是真的沒怎麼想過自己可能需要那些東西。他看著李浩鐘仔仔細細地把瓶子裡的東西抹到臉上，終於明白對方聞名塔內塔外的相貌是怎麼來的了。

他不知道這樣說對不對，但一分耕耘一分收穫，應該也能用在這裡吧。

Nuguri很好奇似地試圖鑽出張夏權懷裡，伸出自己不長的手腳往李浩鐘那裡揮。李浩鐘看到了乾脆地倒了一些乳膏狀的東西到手掌心，然後把手擺到Nuguri面前，看小浣熊興高采烈地沾了滿滿一爪子，再回身，啪嗒一聲拍到張夏權臉上。

張夏權當下就愣住了，然後就聽到李浩鐘藏都沒打算藏的笑聲。

「我現在應該要把這東西抹開嗎⋯⋯？」張夏權有些遲疑地指了指自己的臉頰，而李浩鐘點了點頭之後實在忍不住，自己伸出手了。

他把手上剩餘的東西抹在面前的男孩臉上，看著對方任他擺佈，心情變得更好了。張夏權的皮膚有些乾澀，但整體而言還是像看上去的那樣光滑平整，李浩鐘收回手前又捏了捏，是又軟又彈的觸感。

「像這樣就好了，夏權的話，好好保養其實也不會差的。」

李浩鐘把瓶罐丟回自己的袋子內，看著還沒反應過來的張夏權，選擇抓起了Nuguri在他面前擺弄：「雖然馬上洗掉很浪費，但該你去洗澡了。」

張夏權自己不知道，但在李浩鐘眼裡看得還是挺清楚的，少年人白皙的皮膚很快竄上淡淡的紅，他支吾幾句之後就從包裡抓了衣服出來，慌慌張張地衝進浴室。

Flame被李浩鐘召喚了出來，開始跟Nuguri在床上空出的地方上打鬧。

李浩鐘哼著歌推開一旁的窗戶，伸出半個身子往外探，思考起了等等要去城裡吃什麼當晚餐。

洗完澡的張夏權看起來是冷靜下來了，濕淋淋的頭髮搭在額前讓他生出一股可憐兮兮的味道，讓李浩鐘又想逗一逗他，不過在看到玩成一團的Flame和Nuguri後，這個念頭還是被收了回來。

他多少還是有些擔心自己會把小浣熊給嚇跑。

面對桌子對面，正津津有味地往嘴裡塞進麵條的張夏權，李浩鐘問了一個在他心底已經存在好一陣子的問題。

「你們只能吃這些清淡的食物，不會很膩嗎？」

哨兵的五感是異於常人的敏銳，雖然在聖所訓練的期間會教導哨兵如何藉由控制精神力來收放五感的使用程度，但味覺的使用頻率相對低於其他感官，通常哨兵們還是會傾向清淡的飲食，一方面避免過度刺激，另一方面也可以降低精神力的損耗。

張夏權聽到問題後放下叉子，很是認真地想了想：「習慣了其實就還好。」他最後說道。

李浩鐘看了看張夏權碗裡米白色的麵條和無色的湯，再低頭看著自己淋滿紅色醬汁，還有碎肉點綴的細麵，皺起眉頭。

「都不會想吃點⋯⋯」他比劃了一下自己的碗：「這種東西嗎？」

「偶爾也會放縱一下啦。」張夏權嘿嘿笑了兩聲：「只是現在旁邊太吵了，如果還分神來控制味覺，一個不小心就會超載了。」

李浩鐘環視了一圈周遭的環境，試著想像了一下現在進入耳中的所有聲音都被放大數十倍後會是怎麼樣的感受，也算明白張夏權想表達的了。

「浩鐘哥可能不會懂，但對我們來說，一點點味道其實就很夠了，在我們嘴裡吃起來應該跟你們平常吃的東西不會差上太多。」張夏權又補充道：「當然調味過的食物會有比較多變化，不過你們也不會天天都吃很好不是嗎？」

張夏權這麼說確實有他的道理，李浩鐘想。他過往出任務和哨兵搭檔時偶爾會擔心自己吃得太好，但總是不太好意思問對方這個問題，不過面對張夏權，他倒是有種可以很放心問這個問題的感覺，也確實對方給出答覆的態度證實了他的猜想。

「原來浩鐘哥也會好奇這種事情嗎？我以為哥什麼都知道。」

才剛往嘴裡塞了一口的李浩鐘聽到這話只能眨眨眼睛。

張夏權是把他當成了什麼？他差一些又要笑出來，無奈嘴裡滿滿當當的。

「因為哥經驗很豐富，又一直都是很游刃有餘的樣子。」張夏權重新舉起叉子，低下頭一邊從碗裡撈起新一撮麵條，一邊說著：「這種事情對哨兵來說算是常識的問題，我以為哥一定會知道。」

他說完發現李浩鐘沒有立刻接話，又突然抬起頭，同時揮起自己空著的那隻手：「啊！但我沒有要看低哥的意思！就是單純以為⋯⋯」

李浩鐘才剛把麵吞下去，也沒料到自己的沉默會讓張夏權誤會，看見對方緊張地做出解釋，是真的憋不住地笑了。

「我是不會覺得你有膽子諷刺我啦⋯⋯」

他覺得自己有一天會忍不住問張夏權都吃什麼長大的，怎麼成了現在這無害的樣子。

說出去誰會相信呢？那個在塔內流言中被形容得讓人聞風喪膽的年輕哨兵，竟然是一個凡事小心翼翼，又乖巧有禮得讓人忍不住想欺負的大男孩。

餘下的時間都被他們的問答給填滿了，張夏權本來就時不時會丟出問題給李浩鐘，李浩鐘則是趁這個機會問了一些自己一直沒機會問的事情。雖然張夏權會告訴他自己是個特例，而李浩鐘也得對張夏權承認還有很多事情是他不明白的，但這都不妨礙他們在一來一往間交換了許多珍貴的資訊。

就算是李浩鐘，也很少能像這樣跟一個哨兵聊得如此深入。

但讓李浩鐘覺得有些好笑的是，即使經過暢談，到了就寢時間，他仍能明顯地感受到張夏權在他身邊躺下時的情緒波動，就連躺下後還是拘謹地不得了。

於是他主動提議要替張夏權做精神梳理。

張夏權的精神圖景和他上次造訪時的樣子沒什麼不同，還是一片生機盎然，自從知道對方的經歷後，李浩鐘不由得感嘆這片景象實在是難能可貴。他原本是沒有什麼目的地在走動，只是想看看有沒有什麼異常，直到原本在他周圍盤旋的Flame突然鼓起翅膀，直直往一個方向飛去。

李浩鐘皺了皺眉頭，快步跟了過去。

在李浩鐘第一次進到張夏權的精神圖景時就有發現那個被柵欄圍住的區塊，應該算是他認為最值得在意的部分，但礙於當初還不夠熟悉，他並不敢冒闖。這次再訪，Flame就佇立於那柵欄上，而攀爬在柵欄上的綠色藤蔓結出了一個又一個的小花苞，淡粉和淡紫色的。

他不知道是什麼原因造成的，但根據經驗和直覺，他覺得這應該是好的轉變。

李浩鐘走到柵門前，輕輕推了一把，發現還是推不開，但上頭的鎖好像有鬆動的跡象。

同時間鼓起了一陣風，有些涼，但不到冷冽，於是他還是收回了手——畢竟這種事急不得的。

Flame則乘著風撲翅飛向別處，李浩鐘轉頭一看，發現他的雪鴞在不遠處又跟Nuguri滾成一團了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~還記得當年大公主從自己的行李裡摸出面膜來~~  
>  其實寫的時候有時候也會想這隻浣熊是不是有點太弱氣（？）了...但應該還好，吧，啦。畢竟本人是個可愛的男孩。
> 
> PS：雖然這篇裡大公主好像是稀鬆平常地對夏權的臉做出小小的稱讚，但我寫的時候一點都不稀鬆平常，是故意的O.< 也許之後會有篇幅去延伸這件事情。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旅店的一樓擺了一臺琴。

從到了住宿地之後李浩鐘就注意到了一件事情，但他遲遲沒有說破，想著要找個合適的時機。

他們居住的旅店一樓擺了一臺琴，原木外殼，在靠近吧檯的角落。抵達時是下午，琴蓋是合著的，那台琴就這樣靜靜地被擺在一旁，等到晚上他們吃完晚飯後，才有人在那裡演奏輕柔的曲調，一旁也坐了其他住客三三兩兩地聊著天。

不過真正吸引李浩鐘注意的是張夏權發現那臺琴後的反應。

他們隔日一早就換上輕裝要去會見委託人，而走出旅店大門前張夏權的眼光一直都止不住地往擺著琴的角落飄。

「你想去彈嗎？」李浩鐘盡可能裝得像他沒有在意很久一樣問道。

他原本預期張夏權會因為念頭被看穿了而不好意思地對他笑，沒想到卻收穫對方再真誠不過的眼神。

「一直都很想學。」張夏權對他點點頭。

李浩鐘沒有正面回答，就是應了一聲。

委託人是城裡的富商，在宅邸裡的客廳接見他們，就連已經見過風風雨雨的李浩鐘仍忍不住在進門後四處打量，張夏權更不用說了，興許是第一次看見這樣的住家，嘴巴都差點合不起來。

看到張夏權那個樣子，委託人也得意了起來，笑咪咪地揮手示意他們趕緊坐下。

在一開始收到任務資料的時候李浩鐘就已經評估過難度了，畢竟搭檔是張夏權，並不是什麼難度很高的任務，現在坐在這裡聽對方說明細節也只是再一次確認。

李浩鐘多少還是希望自己可以接手處理一些較困難的任務，不過隨著經驗的增加，他也明白自己必須負起指引新人的責任，他還沒結合的特殊身份跟豐富資歷再珍貴不過，派遣任務時塔已經不會願意讓他去冒險了。

聽完說明後也證明確實不是什麼大事，大概就是幫這名富商解決一下在他的商品來源地搗亂的盜賊。李浩鐘其實覺得這種事情動用到塔的體制實在是過於浪費，但無奈委託人有的是錢，既然能給出相應的報酬，那依照規定，塔就是得派人。

加上這種任務確實可以減少年輕哨兵或是嚮導的傷亡，並且累積與人搭檔的經驗，李浩鐘想，同時轉頭看向張夏權。

張夏權還是很專注地在聽委託人絮絮叨叨，一點小細節都不想漏掉的樣子，讓聽完必要資訊就開始恍神的李浩鐘覺得有些好笑——是認真過了頭的年輕人啊。

被委託人招待吃完中餐後，他們才離開那棟豪華的宅邸。回到旅店附近的大街，李浩鐘確認過身邊已經沒有與委託人有關的人物後，才靠近張夏權身邊開口問道：「你在那裡聽得那麼認真，就不覺得無聊嗎？」

被詢問的張夏權愣愣地看著李浩鐘，很顯然地就是從來沒有抱持過這樣的想法。

「⋯⋯你在聖所訓練的時候，總有上過那麼幾堂課是聽不下去的吧？」

「嗯⋯⋯基礎世界地理？」張夏權抓了抓頭，乾笑了幾聲：「每次都不小心就睡著了，後來被派遣出去的時候我都不知道自己在哪裡⋯⋯」

面對張夏權的誠實，李浩鐘忍不住失笑，並附和了對方：「我也是跑了很多趟任務之後才回頭去惡補的。」

「所以浩鐘哥會覺得剛剛委託人講話的時候很無聊嗎？」

李浩鐘聳聳肩：「準確一點來說是因為委託人後半段講的都是廢話嘛。」

「浩鐘哥好直接。」張夏權說：「是因為我第一次出這種任務嗎⋯⋯我不覺得有那麼沒意義啊？」

「這樣很好啊，有熱情是好事。」李浩鐘微笑著說，語氣認真得讓張夏權不太知道他是不是在開玩笑。他跟在李浩鐘後頭進入旅店，看著對方伸了懶腰，一時之間不太知道要說什麼才好。

「總之呢⋯⋯隨著經驗多了，你就會知道我的意思了。」

張夏權還沒想到該怎麼回答，思考的同時就順著習慣往階梯去，沒注意到李浩鐘在進門之後壓根兒沒想到要上樓回房，而是直直地走到角落的那臺琴前。

同樣在一樓的旅客對著李浩鐘的方向吹了口哨才把張夏權喚回神，他終於轉頭看向李浩鐘，年長的嚮導就是指了指離他最近的椅子，示意張夏權坐下。

在張夏權入座的過程中，李浩鐘已經拉好椅子、打開琴蓋，並找到一個舒服的姿勢好好地坐在那臺琴前，開始活動手指了。

「浩鐘哥⋯⋯？」張夏權看到李浩鐘的手放上琴鍵後，忍不住遲疑地問道。

對方卻只是轉過頭對著他笑，然後再閉上眼睛，深深地吸一口氣。

從李浩鐘手裡流淌出的琴聲是張夏權沒想像過的，或者說，他沒想到今天早上那個輕描淡寫帶過去的話題會被李浩鐘這樣記著，最後化成真實的音符展現出來。

李浩鐘把手從琴鍵上舉起後先是對身後的陌生人點頭致意，才轉向坐在一旁的年輕哨兵。張夏權看著他的眼神幾乎在閃閃發光，比之前展現出的任何崇拜和敬佩都更沒有保留。

「雖然只是興趣程度，但回想起來其實也彈滿多年了。」

看著愣神同時卻也藏不住欣賞的張夏權，李浩鐘就是再勾起一抹好看的笑容，繼續演奏。

等到李浩鐘把熟練的曲子都簡單彈過一輪，得到其他聽眾的掌聲後，他終於整個人轉過去面對張夏權，後者眨眨眼睛，看起來像在等待李浩鐘的下一步。

「想彈嗎？」他問。

甚至不給張夏權拒絕的機會，李浩鐘說完話就主動伸手搭上張夏權放在膝蓋上的手，站起身，輕輕地拉了拉年輕的哨兵，引導他坐上自己幾秒前所待的位置。等張夏權坐定後，李浩鐘才繞到他身後，並扶著張夏權纖長的手，對準正中央的琴鍵穩穩放了上去。

「琴鍵認得嗎？」他問，得到張夏權肯定的回覆後又說：「先從右手開始就好。」

張夏權緩緩地用中指按下琴鍵，木造的共鳴箱發出了沉穩而飽滿的音。

他又試了別根手指頭，彈奏出不同的音符。

「其實這滿直覺的，不覺得嗎？」李浩鐘說：「就算是初學者，也能很輕鬆地彈出一些東西來。」

看著張夏權熟悉完琴鍵的觸感，李浩鐘又告訴他簡單的民謠中一小段是如何排列的，然後默默看著張夏權磕磕絆絆地把曲調給編織出來，在需要的時候提點他，直到原本零散的音符被拼湊成小節，再堆疊成樂句，最後成了順暢悅耳的旋律。

李浩鐘也沒有想要詢問張夏權的想法，他光是從對方的側臉就能看出張夏權的神色有多麼興奮且滿足。於是李浩鐘很自然地把左手也跟著搭上琴鍵，當張夏權帶著疑惑的眼神轉頭看他的時候，他就只是笑了笑，然後開口：「你就跟剛剛一樣彈就好。」

當張夏權再次按下琴鍵，李浩鐘隨即跟著補上了低音部的合音，年輕的哨兵小小地倒吸了一口氣，卻又立刻穩住思緒，繼續彈奏他的部分。

在李浩鐘的協助下，張夏權完成了他第一次的演奏。最後一個音結束後，陌生旅客的掌聲嚇得張夏權小幅度地抖了一下，他在李浩鐘似笑非笑的眼神下慌慌張張地對著遠處的那人點頭，然後才坐正了，好好地面對李浩鐘。

「謝謝浩鐘哥。」張夏權認認真真地低下頭，對著面前的嚮導說道。

「喜歡嗎？」

張夏權點了點頭，然後又肯定地說了一次喜歡。

「那就太好了。」李浩鐘頓了頓：「任務結束之後還想再學的話，再來找我就好，我那裡有琴。」

在張夏權回答前，唐突地有第三者的聲音插入他們，他們轉頭一看，發現正是一直在另一個角落聆聽的那名旅客。

打完招呼後那人臉上帶著曖昧不明的笑，張夏權禮貌性地正要回應，卻在來得及出聲之前感受到李浩鐘收斂的精神力突如其來地爆發，強勢地壓迫著他們周遭，讓張夏權不得不把話給保留在嘴裡。

Flame在這時候也被召喚出來，並靜靜地停在張夏權的肩上，理所當然地彷彿自己其實是張夏權的精神嚮導。

發生什麼事了？他忍不住想問，在李浩鐘用半個身子擋在自己面前後，這樣的念頭更加強烈，但李浩鐘這陌生的一面讓張夏權無所適從，只能伸手輕撫肩膀上的雪鴞，並想辦法盡快搞懂認識以來一直都冷靜溫柔的前輩，怎麼會突然對一個陌生人抱持這麼大的敵意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彈鋼琴的這個梗想寫一段時間了，想學鋼琴的浣熊以及休閒娛樂之一是彈琴的大公主，其實也滿剛好的？  
> 這整個故事本來預計會是可以分開看的各個段落...但這次寫得有點太長orz  
> 所以就留個未完待續，下次更新應該會把這個事件寫完（吧）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 與陌生旅人的衝突和他的誤解。

向他們搭話的陌生旅客短促地皺了皺眉，卻又立刻掛回笑容，而後舉起手在鋼琴前的兩人之間比劃。

「是關係很好的搭檔呢。」他說。

張夏權看到李浩鐘的手不甚明顯地對他搖了搖，示意他交給自己來處理，他有些不太明白，但直覺告訴他信任李浩鐘是比較好的選擇。

「謝謝稱讚。」李浩鐘鎮靜地說道，彷彿自己不是那個隨時準備要攻擊人的嚮導：「這孩子有點怕生，希望您別太介意。」

張夏權可以感受到李浩鐘的精神力隨著對話的進行越來越凝聚，已經到了讓他有些不舒服的程度，但李浩鐘已經有意地避開他了，他沒辦法想像站身處在中心的那人現在正承受著什麼樣的壓力。

「不過你們⋯⋯還沒有結合？」那人卻還是繼續嘗試對話。

伴隨李浩鐘從鼻子哼出的一口氣，張夏權終於明白現在是什麼場面了。

他有聽其他前輩提過這樣的情況，申正賢甚至有聲有色地跟他描述過自己是怎麼化解的，不過申正賢當時是孤身一人，而且還是個社交手腕比他高明得多的哥哥，跟張夏權正在經歷的這個狀況多少還是有些不一樣。他現在除了接收其他旅客好奇而投來的視線外，只能盯著李浩鐘的背影，看對方會如何應對。

「是沒有。」李浩鐘也沒有打算編纂謊言來矇混過關，而是老實地坦承：「相信您也知道現在不是一個會強制結合的年代了。」

「別這麼有敵意啊。」那人仍然輕浮地接上話語：「既然還沒有結合，那我來說說話也不是什麼罪不是嗎？」

「幫我請你的嚮導收斂收斂，沒必要吧？連精神嚮導都召喚出來了，也多虧他看起來傻呼呼的，坐著都能這麼壓迫人。」

張夏權愣了愣，確定對方是在對李浩鐘說話，而不是對著自己，才意識到對方似乎是把他們兩人的身份認反了。他又聽到李浩鐘不屑的哼聲，隨之是更有壓制性的精神力展現，而他肩上的Flame也跟著鼓起翅膀。

閉上眼睛，張夏權凝聚精神，試圖描繪出週遭的精神力是如何波動的，然後他發現李浩鐘非常巧妙地控制了自己精神力的分佈，讓他人難以辨明究竟是由誰發起了攻勢，就算對方是同樣敏感的嚮導，在李浩鐘的逼迫下也無暇仔細進行判別。

而且李浩鐘刻意地讓自己的精神力不加修飾的外放，像是一個經驗不足又太過衝動的嚮導，一反張夏權曾經看過的，最小幅度的放出而精準的利用，再加上Flame作為猛禽類停靠在自己肩頭，一副隨時都能撲到人臉上的樣子，反倒顯得像是張夏權要保護李浩鐘不受侵擾一樣。

原來嚮導對精神力操控可以如此細微——或者說，原來浩鐘哥的能力可以到這種程度嗎？張夏權覺得自己算是大開眼界了。

但其實張夏權也有點想問，李浩鐘這麼做真的是必要的嗎？

在他得到解答之前，那人轉而對他說道：「年輕人太衝動不是好事呢，我這不是單純想認識認識一個有好皮相的哨兵嗎？既然還沒結合，那給點機會吧。」

這次張夏權終於搶在李浩鐘回答前出了聲。

「如果哥有那個意思的話當然好啊，但現在顯然是沒有吧。」他說話的同時，Flame也配合著拍動了幾下翅膀，張牙舞爪般地。

他看到李浩鐘回頭看向他時嘴角勾了勾，在轉回去前卻又收了回去。張夏權始終看不到李浩鐘是用什麼表情面對那人的，這名成熟的嚮導在他面前大多數時間也都會帶著淺淺的笑，張夏權只能從那名旅客的表情變化來進行猜測——而在他看來，現在的李浩鐘的面色大概不太友善。

「你又知道人家沒意願了，就憑你那點經驗，配得上這樣的哨兵嗎⋯⋯」

「我覺得挺足夠了，畢竟他有資質。」李浩鐘的語氣輕鬆得過分，甚至還隱隱浮著笑意：「沒經驗慢慢學就有了，沒天份才真的不知道該如何是好。是吧？」

張夏權下意識地就附和了李浩鐘，甚至還沒想通那話背後的意思，直到他聽到旁觀的其他住客發出的嗤笑聲，再對上那旅客帶著惱火的神情，才懂了李浩鐘意指的是什麼。

他伸手撥了撥Flame前額的羽毛，然後召喚出Nuguri，讓牠們自個兒到一旁玩耍，自己則是站到與李浩鐘並肩的位置，有點不好意思地笑著。

「哥再繼續下去就有點過分了⋯⋯」他對著李浩鐘咕噥。

「認錯了取笑一下也是剛好而已。」樂在其中的嚮導這麼在他耳邊說完後，卻只是對他眨眨眼，毫無反省之意。但即使嘴上是那麼說，李浩鐘依然立刻把自己放出的精神力一點都不留的收回，張夏權也能看出對方明顯地鬆了一口氣。

接著李浩鐘不帶遲疑地輕扯張夏權的手，笑彎了眼睛，用甚至帶點撒嬌的語氣說：「被同樣是嚮導的人當成哨兵搭訕真尷尬⋯⋯」

對面那人的表情開始變化，錯愕得有些戲劇化，張夏權知道自己不應該笑出來，卻差一些就憋不住了。

「不能因為我身上帶著武器，他沒有，就擅自認定我們的身份嘛。」李浩鐘說，並且豎起了一根指頭：「第一課，哨兵或是嚮導的判別不能單用攻擊手段。」

看著對方逐漸漲紅的臉，李浩鐘更加得意地繼續豎起指頭。

「第二課，不論結合與否，最好都不要搭訕跟搭檔一起行動的哨兵或嚮導。」

「第二點五課，作為我個人的建議，不要只用片面的資訊當作搭訕的理由，特別是身份，還是回歸到作為一個人的本質比較好。」

那人惱怒得差一些就要動手，卻在最後一刻被李浩鐘再次放出的精神力給束縛住動作。

「第三，也是最重要的一課，延續了第一課——」李浩鐘的語調依然柔軟，在張夏權耳中聽來卻像是笑裡藏刀一樣。

「不要隨便評斷一個人，憑著既有印象做出的判斷，可以很簡單地被操弄喔。」

語畢，李浩鐘讓Flame抓起Nuguri往樓上飛去，自己則拉著張夏權頭也不回地離開，留下那人兀自在原地接受其他人嘲笑的視線。

回到房間後，李浩鐘滿足地長嘆了一口氣，然後放鬆身體大力地往床上倒下。

「是不是有很多想問的？」他面朝天花板，像是在自言自語一樣，但張夏權知道這明顯是對著他說的。

「可以先回答你一個問題——這確實不是我第一次遇到這種事情，之前的還更過分一些。」李浩鐘順手就搭上被Flame送到身邊的Nuguri，隨意地揉了揉那隻小浣熊：「我知道我今天的反應有點大，不過⋯⋯就當作是以前留下來的習慣，先不要問，好嗎？」

張夏權立刻應了一聲，他本來就還在斟酌用詞，聽到李浩鐘這麼說，更是沒有打算往那個方向追問了。

他想了想，最後還是老實地先從感嘆開始：「沒想到浩鐘哥對精神力的控制有這麼厲害。」

李浩鐘噗哧一聲笑了，沒料到張夏權會從這個地方著手。

「你小子是不是小看我了？」他側過身看著在床邊的張夏權：「好歹我也曾經是塔裡最好的幾個嚮導之一，就算年紀大了又沒跟哨兵結合，也還是有點實力的。」

「浩鐘哥也不是說很老⋯⋯」

「放在你們這群年輕人裡算大前輩了。」他說：「這點我沒有要否認，你也用不著太客氣。」

張夏權點點頭，拉了身邊的椅子坐下，他看著李浩鐘心不在焉地把Nuguri放在懷中，一下一下撸著小浣熊的毛，於是自己也忍不住伸手讓Flame飛到手臂上，開始替那隻雪鴞整理羽毛。

「倒也不是想倚老賣老，可是夏權的話，雖然有很好的直覺，經驗卻還是不太夠。」李浩鐘看張夏權沒打算發問，乾脆自己說了下去：「不過就跟我告訴那人的一樣，慢慢累積就好，這種事本來就急不得。」

沉吟了一會兒，張夏權又想到一個問題，這才主動開口。

「對了，哥，你一開始就發現他的目標是你了嗎？」

聽到這個問題，李浩鐘笑了起來，像是惡作劇成功似地有些得意。

「這個嗎⋯⋯說出來你可能不會信，但其實我跟你一樣意外。」他說：「我滿早就發現他在注意我們了，隱隱約約也有察覺到一些外放的精神力，那時候認定了他是嚮導。」

然後李浩鐘坐起身，抓起身上的浣熊，開始讓無辜的精神嚮導跟著他的話語擺出姿勢。

「我一開始真的以為他要對你下手，想說作為這次任務的搭檔，又是哥，自然是得先替你擋一擋——對有意思的年輕哨兵動用精神力，真的是再差勁不過了。」

「等到他講了幾句話，眼神卻一直黏在我身上，我才覺得哪裡不對勁，但也是他自己說了我才能確定的。」李浩鐘抬高了Nuguri的前腳，擺出萬歲的姿勢：「然後我才更刻意地去控制精神力，讓他繼續誤會下去。」

「那原本他⋯⋯」

「我原本沒有要混淆他，但本來的目的就是要保護你跟嚇阻他，所以才讓精神力的網絡以我們為中心發散，至於大肆外放就有點像是在宣示？」

張夏權看著李浩鐘讓Nuguri劃圈又擺動身體，玩得很開心的樣子，也逗得自己肩上的Flame興奮地拍動翅膀。

「⋯⋯所以其實是誤打誤撞嗎？」

只見李浩鐘嘿嘿一笑：「多虧他笨到不行。」

面對李浩鐘完全是惡作劇成功的表情，張夏權一時之間還真不知道該如何回應。

那雙漂亮眼睛的主人打量了張夏權好一會兒，發現年輕哨兵似乎沒有其他問題要問了，於是他大大的打了一個呵欠，重新躺下，並把小浣熊也收進懷中。

「沒事的話那我先補個眠，大清早起床到現在累死了。」然後李浩鐘又稍微挪動了身體，讓出半張床：「你如果也要睡的話，空間留給你。」

張夏權只能盯著手上的Flame，希望聰慧的雪鴞能指點自己要如何面對牠的主人，然後Flame卻也只是歪歪頭，再繼續跟他大眼瞪小眼。

他想了好一會兒也不知道自己能怎麼辦，最後決定跟著躺上床，放棄思考。畢竟那些難以啟口的、被保留的問題，也許等時候到了，浩鐘哥也會跟自己說吧，張夏權想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大公主好俏皮（何  
> 我心中的他一直是有那麼點小機車的（？？？）嘗試著表現了一下（？？？？


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 任務與他們想像得有些不同。

隔日天還沒亮透，他們就背著必要的行李出發了。

走在光照不進去的城郊林間裡，只聽得到他們的腳步踩踏出的聲音，Flame和Nuguri一樣在前頭開路，而張夏權也將五感的感受力放大到自己能承受的最大限度。

他們的目標是在中午抵達目的地，利用下午探勘和計畫，並在入夜時行動，趁著黃昏時光線不足帶來的隱蔽性潛入盜賊的陣營，順利的話就能在午夜前撤出。

第一次執行這種任務讓張夏權有些緊張，但前一天李浩鐘不以為然的表情浮現在他腦海裡時，他又覺得自己好像太小題大作了。

張夏權偷偷瞄了一眼走在身邊的李浩鐘，他的前輩嚮導一臉睡眼迷濛，顯然就是還沒醒——但經過昨天的事情後，他現在倒也不敢小看李浩鐘了。張夏權總覺得就算是現在的狀態遭到突襲，李浩鐘還是能隨時拔出短刃，配合精神力的壓制把對方打得落花流水。

當然也不是說他小看過李浩鐘，但換作是昨天以前，走這段路的他可能還會在心底偷偷捏一把冷汗。

張夏權飄散的思緒是被和Nuguri的精神聯繫給喚回來的。

他在腦中聽到浣熊發出的低鳴，隨即也跟著在現實裡聽到了一對腳步聲。張夏權瞇起了雙眼，往聲音的來源看了過去，試圖在微弱的光線底下看出對方的身影。

對方揹著竹簍，佝僂的身軀踩著不快的步伐，走近後張夏權看到了對方手裡的斧頭，以及臉上滿佈的皺紋。他轉頭看了李浩鐘，而後者也同時看向他，並對他點了點頭。

「您好？」李浩鐘多往前走了幾步，站到老人面前：「可以向您詢問一些問題嗎？」

老人抬起頭看著李浩鐘，半晌後露出了笑容，表示出歡迎之意。

「聽說前面那個村落，最近有盜賊在作亂？」

原本看著慈祥的老人卻在這時候斂起了笑容，他安安靜靜地打量了李浩鐘和張夏權好一會兒，最後才扯著嘶啞的嗓音開口：「你們是哪裡來的？」

「森林那頭的都城。」李浩鐘一邊說，一邊比了比身後：「我們要往北方去，想說中午可以先找個地方休息一會兒。」

老人又瞇著眼睛看了看他們，最後才像是放下警戒一樣，重新露出笑容。

「盜賊什麼的都是那兒的人在謠傳，我們村子最近安逸得很。」他說。

在一旁沒出聲的張夏權並未看漏老人舉起斧頭的動作，他在斧刃能觸及李浩鐘一分一毫前就伸手抓住對方舉起的手，被他的手指扣住的地方立刻泛起了鮮紅的血印，另一隻手則是抵住了那把斧頭的握柄處。

意識到老人視線中的惶恐，張夏權有些不安地咽了口口水，但一想到自己若是鬆手了可能會讓李浩鐘受傷，他又加重了力道。

血印滴出了鮮血，然後隱沒在張夏權的指縫間，他原本纖細而骨節分明的手冒出了青筋，白皙的皮膚轉為暗紅色。在他的控制下對面的人越發不安，神情也有鬆動的跡象。

「老實告訴我們的話會好一些的。」李浩鐘語氣平淡地說。

視線轉移到李浩鐘身上後，老人輕蔑地笑了：「你們是都城那裡派來的人吧？」

張夏權試著去感知周遭的精神力網絡，發現以面前的人為中心有些微波動，但微弱得幾乎讓他察覺不到，他的眼角餘光又瞄到李浩鐘的手搭上了腰間繫著的短刃握柄，擺出了隨時都能發動攻擊的架勢。

憑藉著在聖所訓練時積累下來的知識，張夏權只能猜測對方是沒有完全覺醒的哨兵或是嚮導，從對方明明年紀不輕了還能輕鬆舉起斧頭這點，應該是守衛——他又看了李浩鐘一眼，與他同行的嚮導臉色看起來沒什麼變化，嘴角的線條倒是繃緊了。

守衛或是伴侶也是會受精神力影響的，但相對感受度低上許多，無法像完全覺醒的哨兵或是嚮導一般活用的同時，也代表著直接以此攻擊他們並不是最有效率的手段。張夏權快速地在腦袋裡得到李浩鐘把手放上武器的理由後，又再一次默默地感嘆李浩鐘的老練。

他可以感受到對方舉著斧頭的手越發無力，同時間自己指尖染上的猩紅色已經蔓延到了手肘處——張夏權知道對方撐不了多久的。

「哥。」他出聲喊道，李浩鐘看了他一眼，把刀抽了出來，點在對方胸前。

逐漸趨於下風的老人卻遲遲未開口，他的眼神從胸前的刀尖游移到李浩鐘臉上，

「不願意說的話就算了。」他最後說道。

下一秒張夏權就看到對方雙眼無神地癱軟在地，他愣了愣，還以為是自己下手太重，卻感知到了李浩鐘手裡的短刃上殘留的精神力，才明白是對方下的手。

「暫時的，他是守衛，效果應該會更弱一些。」李浩鐘拍了拍他：「我們先追上Nuguri跟Flame，話等等再說。」

張夏權跟著對方快速邁開的步伐，他又把感受力的限制給放鬆下來，並發現他們的精神嚮導停在不遠處的樹林盡頭。雪鴞和浣熊發現他們的到來立刻迎了上來，張夏權停下腳步把地上的小浣熊給抱進懷裡，而後轉頭看向伸出手臂讓Flame有落腳地的李浩鐘。

「在管理鬆散的地區，守衛跟伴侶有時候會被塔給忽視掉，但身體素質還是強於一般人的。」李浩鐘順著Flame的羽毛同時開口替張夏權解惑：「⋯⋯可能是以這樣的前提，在盜賊集團活動的吧。」

「也難怪委託人要委託塔來處理了。」張夏權說，李浩鐘則跟著贊同地點點頭。

「現在不知道村子裡被滲透得如何，我們的消息應該沒多久就會被剛剛那人傳回村子去，看來是不能照著原定計劃進行了。」李浩鐘嘆了口氣：「有牠們倆要找出根據地不是難事，但具體的情報搜集⋯⋯」

本來作為哨兵和嚮導，只要人數差距在合理限度內，即使不知道對方實際戰力，都還能應對，但他們現在卻遇上了一名守衛，且很有可能不是那個盜賊集團中唯一一名，他們的優勢立刻就減少許多了。

張夏權看著李浩鐘皺著的眉頭，想了想，開口提案：「不然⋯⋯哥把小刀給我一把，當作應急的時候用的，自己也留一把，其他的先藏起來，這樣至少看起來平凡一點？而且在不動用精神力驚擾到人的前提下，我應該比哥能打一些。」

「然後我們盡量接近市集之類的，人潮多的地方，應該比較好打探消息。」他頓了頓：「視我們得到的消息再調整Flame跟Nuguri要去哪，大前提是除了交易以外，不要主動跟人互動⋯⋯」

在張夏權說話的過程，李浩鐘就是直直地看著他，並在他說完話後勾起嘴角。

「不錯嘛，是誰教你這些的？」他問。

張夏權有些不好意思地搔了搔鬢角：「我出發前問了認識的哥哥他們之前出任務的經驗。」

李浩鐘又點點頭，表示自己明白了：「就這麼辦吧。」

「這樣真的沒問題嗎？」張夏權又不確定地問了，而李浩鐘沒有多花一秒鐘就又肯定了他一次。

調整好裝備後他們便走進村裡，彼時太陽已經升起，開張的早市已經有人潮湧入，潛入並不是很困難的一件事。可張夏權還苦思著該如何得到需要的情報，而當他轉向李浩鐘時，年長的嚮導只是對他笑了笑，用口型說了：「交給我就好。」

李浩鐘都這麼說了，張夏權當然是欣然接受，他在李浩鐘身後小半步的位置，跟著對方自然而然地接近一個賣著新鮮水果的攤位。

顧攤的是一位年紀約莫半百的大嬸，看到李浩鐘帶著笑容走近立刻表現出了歡迎，熱情地開始招呼。張夏權就這樣看著李浩鐘是如何自然地開始跟對方閒聊，全程帶笑且語氣輕鬆，好像他真的是過路的年輕旅人，早上想吃點水果補充體力一般。

不像剛剛在樹林裡的那樣，這次李浩鐘用了更拐彎抹角的方式詢問關於盜賊的事情，並成功從大嬸口裡套出了需要的內容。

「蘋果可以吧？」李浩鐘從攤子裡挑出了一顆色澤飽滿的蘋果，看了張夏權一眼，得到回應後掏出了零錢，遞給攤位內的大嬸，還不忘最後再好好地笑著說謝謝。

張夏權接過李浩鐘遞給他的蘋果，交換了眼神，兩人便默契地往人群稀少的偏僻角落去，在確定沒有人看到後，召喚了Flame和Nuguri。

「我們還是盡量在市集和主街活動，看能不能多打聽到一些什麼。」李浩鐘說：「如果大嬸沒騙我們的話，據點應該很快就會被牠們兩個找到了。」

張夏權點點頭，最後又蹲下來摸了摸面前的浣熊，才看著牠和Flame往遠處離去。

在離開這個避人眼目的地方前，張夏權忍不住開口問了李浩鐘：「哥，嚮導都那麼擅長套話的嗎？」

面對這個問題，李浩鐘倒是愣了半晌，才笑著搖搖頭。他指了指自己的臉，難掩笑意地說：「要會活用優勢啊。」

張夏權隱約有在心裡那麼想，卻也沒想到李浩鐘會這麼直接地承認，一時之間話就這樣梗在喉頭說不出來，李浩鐘看他說不出話，又笑了幾聲，並瀟灑地咬了口蘋果，轉身走回市集。

跟在李浩鐘後頭，張夏權發現對方那話確實是認真的，只要是李浩鐘上前攀談的攤位無一不是看到他就熱烈歡迎的女性，察覺到這點之後張夏權總覺得心裡有點複雜，畢竟對方作為前輩他還是十足尊重的，不過這種方式總讓他覺得⋯⋯不太正派。

就在張夏權一邊思考著道德的問題，一邊聆聽著李浩鐘與攤主的對話時，他和Nuguri的精神聯繫傳來了警訊。他想了想，決定抓住李浩鐘的手臂，在對方詢問的眼神下咕噥了一句「沒睡飽」，然後閉上眼睛靠了上去。

他也來不及等李浩鐘弄清楚狀況，就讓自己的視覺與Nuguri的做了連結，試著找出他的精神嚮導發出警訊的原因。

精神嚮導眼中的世界是由精神力所構成的，可以輕易地察覺精神力的分佈，張夏權不過就是用Nuguri的視野環視了一圈，就深深感到不妙。

他模糊地聽到了耳邊有李浩鐘的聲音，於是迅速地下達了指令給Nuguri，再把視覺的連結斷開。

「⋯⋯叫你早點睡。」

回復到正常的聽覺後，張夏權只來得及捕捉到最後半句，他擠出略帶歉意的笑放開手，才要轉頭對李浩鐘道歉，卻在對方眼中看到了明顯的擔憂。

「抱歉啊哥。」張夏權聳聳肩，手則在背後偷偷扯了扯李浩鐘的衣襬。

李浩鐘付錢買下兩份夾著火腿肉的麵包，並笑著跟攤位上的人道謝，在轉過頭後卻立刻收起笑容，並找了可以避人耳目的地方。

他把其中一份麵包塞進張夏權手裡，同時低聲問道：「怎麼了？」

「Flame那邊有看到什麼嗎？」張夏權像是要確認什麼一樣地問了。

「我怕牠太明顯，只讓他確認了位置跟大概的規模，還有我們的路線。」

聽到這樣的回答後，張夏權環顧了四周，再咽了口口水：「跟哥猜的一樣，應該是沒受到管理的守衛族群⋯⋯還有伴侶，而且都不只一個。」

「Nuguri發現的？」

他點點頭，繼續說道：「我讓他繼續在那附近看看，如果有其他值得注意的事情再跟我說。」

「牠有辦法找到首領⋯⋯不論是他的集合處或是特徵，之類的嗎？在盡可能小心的前提下。」

「我可以讓他試試看。」

李浩鐘嘆了口氣，姣好的眉頭都皺在一起了，看得張夏權不敢搭話，在確實下達指令給Nuguri後就靜靜地站在一旁。

「我會再讓Flame盡量接近一點去看。」李浩鐘說：「要跟整個盜賊群體為敵以我們兩個來說太難了，但至少我們要對管事的人下手。」

張夏權也沒有別的辦法，只能點頭表示贊同。他以往賣命的次數絕對稱不上少，甚至不乏一些自殺任務，但不知怎麼地這一次讓他特別不安，也許是因為人數差距的懸殊，又或者是因為這是他第一次的搭檔任務。

他看著手裡的麵包，沒什麼食慾，這時候一隻手搭到他的肩上。

「我不是說了會保護你的。」

李浩鐘捏了捏他的肩膀，說話的語氣理所當然得好像等會兒他們沒有要面對一場險惡的潛入行動。

張夏權深深吸了口氣，然後抬頭面對李浩鐘。

「那哥也要相信我。」他說。

第一時間的李浩鐘看起來有些驚訝，不過他隨即露出了笑容，並肯定地點了頭。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然很想早點寫他們打架  
> 但我覺得自己寫不來。（好


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們闖入了對方的營地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・ **這章血滿多的** （字面意思）

張夏權還是在李浩鐘的說服下把買來的麵包吃掉了，雖然心情因素讓他不怎麼能安心地進食，但他身邊的嚮導就這樣抱胸看著他，讓他不確實地把食物吞下都不行。

Flame並沒有花費太多時間就將需要的資訊給蒐集完了，結合Nuguri在地面看到的，他們大略掌握了對方的分佈和駐紮狀況。說樂觀當然是低估了危險性，不過確實是多了些把握，聽完李浩鐘更詳盡的計畫後，張夏權也覺得胃裡的麵包殘渣沒那麼難消化了。

接近黃昏時他們已經在目標地點附近了，影子的角度讓他們隱藏得徹底，而李浩鐘在這時候提出了要替張夏權做精神梳理的要求。

面對張夏權的困惑，李浩鐘又補充說只會是簡單地進行，減少他等會兒圖景崩塌的風險，然後就把手掌攤開在面前，等著張夏權把手搭上來。

張夏權在完全放鬆並失去意識前，看到了一隻雪鴞掠過眼前。

他再次睜開眼睛的時候李浩鐘依然閉著眼，不過雙手不再平舉，而是收回來平放在雙膝上。張夏權眨眨眼睛，等待李浩鐘回神的過程快速地環顧了四周，遠方的夕陽已經落在地平線不遠處，差不多是他們動身的時候了。

「哥？」他出聲問道，又過了幾秒，面前的嚮導才緩緩睜眼。

李浩鐘靜靜地打量了他一陣子，最後搖搖頭。

「走吧。」他說。

眼前還有正事要辦，張夏權只能把疑問吞入腹中，專注在任務上。

他們頂著朱紅的暮色潛入林間，斑駁的光影掩藏著他們的身影，張夏權最大限度地將視覺和聽覺能感知到的一切收入腦中，隨時警戒著敵方的行動。他不知道是不是因為李浩鐘方才的精神梳理，現在他的五感更加敏銳了，腦海中構築出的景象也格外清明。

也因此，他在第一時間就察覺到了第三者的腳步聲。

他們選擇的路徑是在經過Nuguri和Flame的探查之後，距離陣營核心最近的地方，方便他們達到擒王的目的。張夏權一發現敵方的動靜，立刻就抬起手示意李浩鐘，回頭交換眼神後，他伏低了身子繼續前進。

從樹葉之間的間隙，他看到了兩個人影，或伏或坐地在不遠處的一小片空曠草地，看起來是鬆懈的姿態。

張夏權對著李浩鐘豎起兩根手指，收回手指後又轉了轉手腕。

「一個守衛一個伴侶。」探查完精神力分佈，李浩鐘對著他用氣音說道，同時間也拔出自己的短刃：「應該是搭檔著進行護衛行動的，頭頭應該不遠。」

他們緩緩前進到樹叢的邊緣，然後張夏權聽到了李浩鐘在他身後小聲地倒數。

李浩鐘在倒數結束同時拋出了兩把短刃，茂密的樹林遮擋住了微弱的落日餘暉，一閃而過的刀光被樹影吞沒，在對方意識到前就準確地刺進他們體內，而其中灌注的精神力立刻發揮了效果，讓他們失去了行動能力。

看到這個景象，張夏權咽了口口水，而後伸出手，他染上緋紅的指尖輕輕地動作，兩灘鮮血便隨之從倒臥在地上的兩人體下冒出，滲進草地裡。

「⋯⋯應該在我們撤出前，他們都不會有行動能力了。」李浩鐘這麼說之後拍了拍張夏權的肩膀，然後率先從樹叢裡走出來，並走上前去收回自己的小刀。

得益於這個營地並不是整片空曠的草地，而是零散地分布在樹林間不同的稀疏區塊，這裡的動靜沒有立刻被發現，李浩鐘將刀拔起後重新轉頭看向張夏權，像是在詢問他對於下一步的意見。

那個眼神讓張夏權覺得特別陌生，像是要刺穿什麼一樣，看不見任何一絲李浩鐘平常的溫婉和善。

同樣的手法讓他們又突破了一層防線，這次張夏權在李浩鐘把短刃拔出來之後，沒有再猶豫，立刻轉向再來的目的地。

他都還沒跨出步伐，血腥的氣味先直直撞入了鼻腔。張夏權有些嫌惡地皺起眉頭——他不管過了多久都還沒有辦法全然習慣這個味道，即使是在覺醒後得到了操控血液的能力，也熟練地使用了這麼久，張夏權覺得自己對於這件事還是稱不上喜歡。

他的恍神僅僅是一瞬間，卻因為那一瞬間的鬆懈而沒注意到從樹梢上飛下的箭矢，就連李浩鐘都沒來得及出聲提醒他。張夏權吃痛地悶哼了一聲，低頭看了一眼，發現中箭的上手臂已經流出了幾絲鮮血。

李浩鐘嘖了一聲，與他的精神力一同起舞的短刃飛向箭矢來源的樹梢，準確地擊中了還舉著弓箭的人。與先前不同的是，這次他用精神力暈眩對方後，又隨即操控了更多刀刃，毫無保留地全部扎進對方體內。

「還好嗎？」他轉而詢問張夏權，眉頭深鎖。

張夏權只能緊緊抿著下唇，點了點頭，卻說不出話來，他知道自己的傷勢其實不重，但一時之間的痛楚還是難以忍耐。

另一支箭矢在這個空檔劃破了半空，李浩鐘本還想先快速地幫張夏權處理傷口，現在卻完全沒有喘息的機會，他又一次舞起短刃，擋掉空中的箭矢並攻擊對方，同時也敏銳地察覺到朝這裡的聚集的人越來越多了。

唯一令他慶幸的是他還沒有感受到任何足夠強大的精神體，也因此李浩鐘有把握除了皮肉傷以外，他有餘力保護自己跟張夏權的精神圖景在這次戰鬥中全身而退。

看著李浩鐘一把一把拔出身上藏著的短刀來應付攻擊，張夏權覺得自己就算咬著牙，也要忍住疼痛參與戰鬥——畢竟讓嚮導孤身一人應戰的哨兵也太不像話了。

他深吸一口氣，拔出了插在左手臂上的箭支，在血液來得出冒出前用另一隻手緊抓住傷口，滲入他指尖的鮮血染紅了他的手掌，浸染血液的暗紅色指甲緩緩增長，變成尖利的形狀。在變化發生後，張夏權將右手放開，放任流出的血液繼續滴落在受傷的手臂上，讓左手也逐漸產生變化，而已經生成利爪的右手則是朝著剛冒出頭的敵人，做出抓取的動作。

李浩鐘一轉頭就看到了傷口還滴著血的張夏權舉起手，並從一名剛舉起刀的男人身上牽出了如絲線般的汩汩血液，而張夏權原本纖弱的雙手變得肌肉線條分明，還泛起斑斕的血色紋路。

他一直都知道張夏權在自己面前有意克制武力的使用，不論是在訓練場或是稍早在樹林的衝突，張夏權都只願意展現最低限度的能力，李浩鐘並沒有想要窺探隱私的意思，也因此沒有試圖去詢問張夏權這麼做的理由，但他多少也能推敲出一些背後的因素，大概和張夏權作為哨兵，卻擁有此等異樣的能力少不了關係。

眼前的情況⋯⋯看來張夏權認為不能再有所保留了。李浩鐘多少覺得有些五味雜陳，他並不希望狀況演變成這樣，就任務角度而言，最低的傷亡下達到目的才是最好的方式，但同時，他卻也期待著看到張夏權毫無保留的實力。

「夏權。」李浩鐘出聲喚了又向另一名盜賊伸出手的哨兵：「不要忘了我們的目的。」

在他得到答案前，張夏權又勾動了血液，並在對方身上撕扯出新的大片傷口，從中隨即噴湧出艷紅色的鮮血。

李浩鐘皺起眉頭——有禮過了頭的哨兵從來沒有這樣忽視他說的話——他下意識地看了一眼，發現張夏權中箭的地方不知道什麼時候已經不再流出血液，而他的側臉也浮現與手臂上類似的紋路。

也是在這個瞬間，李浩鐘發覺到在這極短時間內，戰況似乎真的傾向最不樂觀的那方了。

他頓時間就理解了張夏權先前和他分享的經驗，以及他在做精神梳理時看到的景象。

難怪任務資料上什麼都沒提供，李浩鐘恨恨地咬牙，並眼睜睜看著張夏權轉向另一個接近的敵手，用同樣快速而殘暴的動作解決了對方。

繼續下去，不用多久就足以驚動整個營地的人了。李浩鐘非常清楚地認知到了這點，卻沒辦法阻止，他已經可以感受到張夏權的精神圖景有所動搖，而繼續下去肯定不會有好結果。

與衝突升溫一起，最後一絲陽光也沒入地平線，只剩營地裡依稀可見的火光，但即使視覺被剝奪，空氣中又稠又濃的血腥味還是再再提醒著李浩鐘，自己身在一個怎麼樣的戰局之中。

灑落在草地上的血灘也被張夏權作為武器，微弱的光線下，李浩鐘看見了在空中起舞的血珠，也有些許濺上了他的臉頰。

他不是沒有經歷過劇烈的衝突，但如此蠻橫不講理的，甚至可以說是混亂不堪的戰鬥場面，還真的是第一次。

李浩鐘最後一次審視了周圍的狀況，下了決定。他讓自己的短刃在身邊環繞，形成暫時的屏障，並聚精會神，試圖用精神力的感知找出對方的頭頭是誰。

沒有理由集團的首領坐擁了守衛和伴侶組成的部下群體，自己卻是個普通人——李浩鐘是這麼想的，尤其是在盜賊這種弱肉強食的群體裡，只要是已經覺醒的人，即使覺醒得不完全，在他的精神力網絡中不可能不留下痕跡。

混雜的環境下進行這種細微的判別相當消耗精神力，但李浩鐘知道，如果他不這麼做，他跟張夏權今天可能都要賠在這裡了。

他答應過張夏權自己會作為一個嚮導保護好他，可不能食言。

在找到目標的瞬間，Flame立刻被李浩鐘從圖景中召喚而出，他握緊了浮在手邊的刀柄，跟隨在雪鴞後急速前進。

在盜賊頭目進入李浩鐘視野的那一刻，除了他手中的那把，其餘的短刃都同時間從他身邊飛出，在對方的周圍佈出了刀陣，而最為鋒利的四把則直接受到李浩鐘的意念操控，準確地一把一把插入要害。

他衝出突圍的刺殺舉動因為張夏權被圍攻而得以成立，眼下抓住破綻解決了首要目標，也代表李浩鐘暫時拋下了張夏權。深知這點的嚮導迅速地控制短刃，制伏朝他包圍的敵人，爭取盡快回到張夏權身邊。

Flame已經飛出森林替他們尋找可以最快脫離戰場的路線，只要李浩鐘能將張夏權帶出就能派上用場，要重回血海之中找到他的引發者不是一件難事，但真正困擾李浩鐘的是，他已經感受到與他搭檔的哨兵又更一進一步走向失控了。

要阻止即將暴走的哨兵不是一件容易的事，李浩鐘只能看準時機，在雙方交火的空檔先行舞起自己的刀刃，阻擋對方的攻擊，並在張夏權倒下前的最後一刻接住他。

他慶幸著對方不像哨兵的纖瘦體型，帶著人躲進了距離敵人聚集處最遠的草叢裡，並循著Flame先前探出的路線，找到暫時可以躲藏的地點。

李浩鐘知道自己其實也在危險的邊緣，過度的精神力消耗讓他的太陽穴突突地疼著，但他也知道自己必須把張夏權拉回來。快速地定下心神後，李浩鐘伸手牽住了張夏權沾滿黏膩血液的手，然後閉上眼睛。

Flame和他一起，在張夏權的精神圖景中，全速朝著同個目標前進。

纏繞在柵欄上盛放的花朵已經全數枯萎，而鐵門上的鎖仍是解開的。李浩鐘深吸一口氣，推開鐵門，直直闖入被柵欄牢牢守護著的屋子。

裡頭還是跟他最近一次做梳理的時候一樣，滿地散落著凌亂的物體，牆壁和地板濺滿鮮血，簡直就是個兇殺現場。

佇立在房間中央，李浩鐘四處張望，試圖找出任何不同的痕跡，而進到屋內後就靜靜地待在他肩上的Flame卻在這時突然長鳴一聲，然後振翅飛進了角落一扇微敞的門裡。

他立刻跟了上去，握住閃著金屬光澤的門把，緩緩將門推開。

這間房裡不見任何一點血跡，所有平面都滿滿地攀爬著的藤蔓，紫色與粉色的小花綻放，一改先前衝鼻的腥味，反而散發了清甜的香氣，與屋內其他地方的慘況不同，更像是出了柵欄後，這片圖景裡的其他部分。

Flame鼓動的翅膀喚回了李浩鐘的神，他定睛一看，在枝葉和花朵繁雜纏繞的一角，找到了皺緊眉頭沉眠的張夏權，以及不斷掙扎，卻依然無法從他懷中鑽出的Nuguri。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章也寫滿久的，但成品好像有點一言難盡...嗯....打架好難.....（


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被救回的哨兵，還有他的過去。

張夏權覺得自己快要窒息了。

可是和前一刻被嗆鼻的血液腥味給淹沒不同，他是真的覺得自己快要無法呼吸，有什麼東西牢牢地綁著他，讓他動彈不得。

睜開眼睛，張夏權只看到一片腥紅。

——又來了。

他不是第一次經歷，這片猩紅色的血海他再熟悉不過了，看到自己身處於此，甚至讓他意外地心安。

也就是多一次他「過了頭」的任務而已，張夏權想，雖然他不清楚這次有多嚴重，或是他的圖景會不會進而崩塌，但再糟也不過就是那樣。

現在的他沒有做出任何行動的能力，腦子也昏昏沉沉的，像是要他放棄掙扎。

再度失去意識前，張夏權卻看到了一個白色的身影，突兀地闖進他眼中僅存血紅的世界，一塵不染。

他聽到有人在喊他的名字，越來越大聲。

那個聲音很清亮，溫柔又堅定，一次又一次地喊著——

張夏權睜開雙眼，外界的所有訊息莽撞地闖進他的感官中，他張開嘴大口呼吸，試圖奪回身體的控制權。

眼前是漆黑的，但他隱約還是看到了搖晃的樹影和被遮蔽的星光，遠處似乎有零星火光和嘈雜的人聲，混雜在夜裡的生物啼鳴聲之中。他身下的地面不甚平坦，凸起的小石塊刺得張夏權想要扭動身體，但當他試圖使力時，卻發現身體完全不聽使喚，一動也不動地，只有手指小幅度的動作被允許。

然後張夏權感覺到了，包裹在他手指上黏膩觸感，以及緊緊覆在上頭的溫度。

他緩緩地轉過頭，用哨兵異於常人的視覺，描繪出一個低著頭的人影。

「⋯⋯浩鐘哥？」

聽到自己嘶啞的呢喃，張夏權才真正明白了眼前的情況。

「哥？浩鐘哥？」他又試著用氣音喚了那名嚮導，甚至嘗試去移動被握住的手，卻遲遲沒得到回答。

他知道自己過往的任務沒有所謂的「搭檔」，說穿了就是不用肩負另一個人的性命，但這次並不是這樣的，李浩鐘作為他人生中第一個真正意義上的嚮導，他們是要互相守護彼此的。

張夏權對於自己的意識逐步被吞噬後所發生的事情一無所知，眼前的狀況卻是他一個人清醒著，又因為體質使得他身上幾乎沒有留下什麼致命的傷口，而交付出信任的李浩鐘，此時此刻卻連回應他都辦不到。

再一次使盡全力，這次張夏權成功撐起了身子。他一邊喘著氣，一邊試著再更接近李浩鐘一些，在他面前的嚮導仍低垂著頭，一動也不動，若不是自己的手仍被牢牢緊握，李浩鐘的體溫也確實地傳遞了過來，張夏權其實不知道自己還能不能保有理智。

他抬起手，想要觸碰李浩鐘，卻在最後一刻看到指尖上頭凝結的深色血塊。

湧上喉頭的噁心感讓張夏權立刻停下了動作，那些血塊簡直像是在提醒他現況是如何造成的，讓他難受得幾乎要嘔吐。他轉而將手掐上自己的喉嚨並伏下身子，想阻止翻湧的胃液逆流而上，但難受的感覺還是沒怎麼消去，甚至是眼眶都進而熱燙了起來。

張夏權知道自己沒有委屈的權利，可是自責和無助感太過強烈，逼得他又快要窒息——

——直到有人試圖扳開他鎖在脖子上的手。

抬頭一看，李浩鐘正凝視著他，即使臉上還留著飛濺的血跡，眉眼間卻流露出他獨有的，內斂的溫柔。

張夏權在這之前，從來沒有意識到自己已經開始依賴那樣的眼神了。

他順著李浩鐘的牽引放下了手，愣愣地張開嘴，卻發不出聲音。

李浩鐘卻是了然地點了點頭，最後又輕輕捏了捏自己握著的手才放開，然後開口：「雖然還沒安全，但沒事了。」

「早就說過了，我一定會保護好你，不會讓你的圖景崩塌的。」

李浩鐘眼神中的真摯讓張夏權一時之間也不知道該如何是好，然而他逐漸恢復敏銳的感官已經接收到三三兩兩的腳步聲，像是要提醒他自己還處在一個危險的境地，而盜賊群的餘黨就在附近。

「哥，我們的任務算完成了嗎？」在起身前，張夏權問道。

「以兩個人的能力來說足夠了，剩下的人不夠再控制村子了。」李浩鐘一邊說，一邊警戒地望著草叢外：「⋯⋯手借我拉一下。」

像是看出了張夏權的猶豫，李浩鐘又補了一句：「沒事的。」

張夏權看著對方借助自己的力量起身，覺得自己還有好多話想問，但李浩鐘的態度透露出了此時此刻並不適合，於是他把話給憋回了心裡，決定留到之後再說。

只要他們能安全的回去，之後肯定有很多時間可以說的。

在黑夜裡振翅飛翔的雪鴞太過顯眼，這時Nuguri的作用反而較為顯著。也多虧李浩鐘即時將張夏權的精神狀況給穩了下來，這時候召喚出精神嚮導對他來說還不至於費力。

他們為了躲避追兵，選擇了與來時不同的路徑，在Nuguri的帶領下摸黑前進。樹林間有月光透入，勉強提供了些許照明，張夏權走在前頭，除了腳下踩踏落葉的聲響以外，他敏銳的聽覺只捕捉到了遠處的人聲，以及李浩鐘在他身後粗重的呼吸聲。

漸漸地，盜賊群的聲音越來越小，取而代之的是潺潺的流水聲。不久後，一條小溪便映入他們的眼簾，在月色下蕩著銀光。

根據記憶，張夏權知道沿著這條小溪走，到了下游處就會抵達城郊，與他們來時走過的樹林中間相隔了一個小山丘，確實Nuguri尋出的道路是最好的幾個選項之一。

他看著清澈的溪水，咽了口口水，要轉身順著溪邊走去，Nuguri卻在這時罕見地不聽使喚，一動也不動地待在原地。

張夏權窘迫地停下腳步回過頭，可他和Nuguri之間的精神連結卻像是突然失效了一般，一點效果也發揮不出來。

後頭的李浩鐘卻一言不發，就這樣兀自走到溪邊，捧起清水，往臉上潑洗，替張夏權解了圍。

「喘口氣吧，應該暫時甩掉他們了。」他說。

直到張夏權也把手放進溪水裡，李浩鐘才接著說道：「你很介意手上的血吧。」

被這麼說的張夏權頓了一下，而後垂下了眼，靜靜地搓洗手上卡著的血垢。

好一會兒後，他才忍不住低聲咕噥。

「很明顯嗎？」

他不敢轉頭看李浩鐘，但對方的回答還是鑽進了耳裡。

「精神嚮導是騙不了人的。」經驗豐富的嚮導這麼說道：「而且你剛剛不也不想讓我碰到你的手嗎。」

安靜了好一會兒，張夏權終於轉頭看向李浩鐘。

但在他猶豫著要不要問出心裡的問題前，對方倒是先出了聲：「等我們回都城再好好聊聊吧，我們應該都有滿多話能說的。」

溪水流過的聲音差點把張夏權應答的聲音吞去，他又看了李浩鐘一眼，卻發現那名嚮導已經轉開視線，準備要起身，再次出發了。

他們最後帶著一身狼狽，但平安地回到了都城，又因為超過宵禁時間而被侍衛刁難了一會兒，抵達旅店時還驚動了守夜的店小二。

等到終於回到房間，兩人都已經累得說不出話來，張夏權甚至想要直接倒頭就睡，畢竟隔天還得向委託人匯報任務結果，不過李浩鐘還是堅持要沖過澡，這讓張夏權又不好意思帶著一身塵土上床了。

但李浩鐘看著他隨時要闔上的眼皮，多少有些於心不忍，找出換洗衣物後忍不住說了：「不然你先洗吧，我還行。」

出了浴室後張夏權反而睡不著了，就這樣坐在床邊，一邊擦著頭髮一邊發呆。浴室裡傳出的水聲讓他又想起了在溪邊和李浩鐘的對話，他還不知道李浩鐘以嚮導的身份看透了他多少，但張夏權覺得，應該是足以讓他多說一些了。

於是在李浩鐘甫從浴室踏出來，甚至都來不及問一句怎麼還不休息，張夏權就搶在他之前開了口。

「哥，你還記得覺醒那時候的事嗎？」

面對突如其來的提問，李浩鐘眨了眨眼睛，不過他的愣神只是一瞬間的事，很快地他就坐到張夏權身邊，並給出回答：「多少有點印象，但畢竟也有段時間了⋯⋯」

是不是因為嚮導不像哨兵一樣必須承受五感覺醒的刺激？張夏權忍不住在心底想，不過他自己心底也清楚得很，對他來說，那才一點都不折磨人。

感受到李浩鐘探詢的眼神，張夏權低下頭，雙手緊握。

「我還記得，而且記得很清楚。」他說，聲音顫抖著：「那一天開始，我變成怪物了。」

他好不容易鼓起勇氣轉過頭，卻發現李浩鐘並沒有看著他，而是有些失神地盯著房間角落，燃著暖黃微光的照明。他沒有要催促的意思，就這樣讓出了說話的空間給張夏權。張夏權花了一陣子才組織好言語，並鼓起勇氣開口。

「哥，就算是覺醒之前，我也不是一個太受歡迎的人。他們總是找得到各種理由來討厭我，只要能滿足他們就好。」

他的雙手在大腿上緊緊握著，過了幾秒又鬆開，重複了數次之後，張夏權才繼續說了下去。

「可是我身邊還是有很棒的朋友跟家人，雖然不多，但我一直都覺得有他們就夠了。」

「我也一直都覺得，雖然偶爾會很難過，但還是能夠好好過下去的。」

「一直到我覺醒那天⋯⋯」

如果不是肩上突然出現的重量，張夏權還沒意識到自己整個人都在顫抖。他已經許久沒有露出如此脆弱的樣子，可是即使事到如今，只要想起當時的情景，他還是難以克制。

李浩鐘搭在他肩上的手輕輕地捏了捏，好像在制止他繼續說下去一般。

張夏權卻無視了那份好意，他轉向了李浩鐘，用幾乎聽不到的音量說道：「哥，如果我沒有覺醒成為哨兵，或者是我沒有在覺醒的時候失控的話——」

「他們就不會因為我受傷了吧？」

他的話音悄然落下，李浩鐘第一時間沒有做出回應，只是緊緊地抿住了嘴唇。張夏權不明白他看向自己的眼神是什麼意思，他身邊的嚮導看著有點悲傷，又好像有很多話想說，在昏黃的燈光下全部混雜在一起。

張夏權閉上眼睛，幾乎可以看見四周被鮮血浸染的那個畫面，當時的景象時不時就會在他的腦裡浮現，像是糾纏不清的惡夢。只要他伸出手，放任精神力帶動血液起舞，過於強烈的腥臭味就會讓他想起自己親手傷害的人。

可是每次都是這樣的，只要到了一個臨界點，他就無法再控制自己了。

他知道自己擁有不凡的能力，就算是在哨兵之中都屬頂尖，但即使過了這麼久，張夏權依然沒辦法喜歡上這樣的自己。每一次踏上戰場，發揮作為哨兵的價值，同時也強迫著他撕開心裡還沒癒合傷口，簡直再矛盾不過了。

「夏權。」

李浩鐘喊他名字的聲音聽來溫柔的過分，張夏權第一時間甚至沒反應過來。而出聲的嚮導也就這樣保持沈默，一直到張夏權確實地看向他之後才再次開口。

「你應該也知道，自己的精神圖景裡都有些什麼。」

「我第一次去的時候，那棟房子外的柵欄被牢牢地鎖上了，上面攀附的藤蔓看起來奄奄一息的。」李浩鐘說：「現在藤蔓上的花都開了，房子允許我進去了，我看到了你經歷的，也在裡面把你找回來了。」

原本張夏權肩膀上的手輕輕地轉而覆上了他握緊的拳頭，溫和的暖意一點一點地滲了進去，讓張夏權重新睜開了眼睛，看著對方。

「還是很痛苦吧，也有可能會這樣一直痛苦下去。」他一邊說，一邊垂下了雙眼：「明明是這麼痛苦的事情，還是努力撐了過來，真的很厲害⋯⋯也要謝謝你願意把信任交付給我。」

聽到李浩鐘這麼說，張夏權反倒是搖起了頭：「那也是因為哥願意。」

李浩鐘低聲說了一句：「是嗎？」，而後便輕輕地笑了。他挪開手，揉了揉張夏權的頭，然後從床上起身，又說差不多該休息了。

張夏權從李浩鐘眼裡看出了一些沒說完的話，但他一想到對方即使從精神梳理的過程中看到了那麼多不對勁，卻從來沒有追問過自己，就決定止住嘴巴。

是非常疲累的一天，也因此熄燈躺平後不用多久，張夏權就明顯感受到了睡意。在他迷迷糊糊即將墜入夢鄉前，卻聽到了身邊的人又像是在自嘲一般說了句話。

「我也因為嚮導的身份掙扎過⋯⋯雖然跟你比起來，不怎麼值得拿出來說嘴就是了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫這章的時候會聽的其中一首歌叫「僕がモンスターになった日」（トゥライver.）  
> 所以就理所當然地寫出「那一天開始，我變成怪物了。」這樣的台詞了。  
> 嗯哼。  
> （無關資訊）
> 
> 快要完結ㄌㄌㄌㄌ


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嚮導打開了他的精神圖景，讓哨兵第一次看清了裡頭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・在對話中feat.了安掌門

那天晚上張夏權睡得並不安穩。

也許是因為一股腦兒地倒出了埋藏已久的心聲，又或許是因為李浩鐘睡前輕飄飄地留下的最後一句話，他這晚睡得特別淺，明明身體很疲累了，但意識似乎不怎麼願意下沉。

深夜的城區是安靜的，但張夏權卻隱隱約約聽到了細小的聲音，他在朦朧間醒了過來，卻不敢移動身體。

輕輕鑽入他耳裡的聲音，他再熟悉不過了。

其實從第一次和李浩鐘見面時，張夏權就有了這樣的想法，他一開始就覺得李浩鐘的聲音和本人散發出的氛圍不太協調，那樣細細柔柔的聲音，怎麼樣好像都不該出現在一個如他一般經驗老道的嚮導身上。

可是隨著相處的時間增加，張夏權才發現，原來與那樣的嗓音搭配的正是李浩鐘勾起的每一個笑容。

而那嗓音現在就在一旁重複低喃著什麼，破碎又含糊的音節湊不成完整的句子，像是溺水的人尋求著援助，一聲聲呼喊被淹沒在夜晚裡。

張夏權並無意濫用自己作為哨兵的資質，但他還是不由自主地將精神集中在聽覺上。

他一點一點地把聲音的碎片拼出形狀來，組成了單詞，開始被賦予意義。

隨著字句逐漸清晰，張夏權心底也慌張了起來，他想著要把李浩鐘從夢裡喚醒，於是撐起了身體。微弱的光線下讓他分辨出身邊人模糊的形體，而哨兵敏銳的視覺則讓他看見了嚮導緊緊皺起的眉間。

夢裡的李浩鐘不斷地在求援，聽起來無助又脆弱，與張夏權印象中的他完全不一樣。

但就在張夏權還猶豫著要不要伸出手，李浩鐘卻又突然閉上了嘴巴，突然迎回的寂靜讓這一切看起來好像都沒發生過。

抿著嘴巴，張夏權靜靜地看著李浩鐘的睡顏。他想到了李浩鐘每一次的欲言又止，還有那些意有所指的話語——張夏權只是找不到機會，也不想過度探究對方的隱私罷了，但他是不可能對於李浩鐘的過去沒有任何好奇的。

他又猶豫了一陣子，最後才重新鑽回棉被底下。

——浩鐘哥會願意告訴我他為什麼重複唸著的一個名字嗎？

張夏權嘆了一口氣，闔上了眼睛。

隔日，張夏權是被李浩鐘給叫醒的。坐在床邊的李浩鐘一臉拿他沒辦法的樣子，也沒有要催促他趕緊起床，反而不緊不慢地，手上拿著什麼在書寫。

「會累的話再睡一會兒也無妨，反正只剩下找委託人回報了。」他看張夏權仍躲在被子裡，遲遲沒有動身的意思後說道。

悶哼了一聲，張夏權伸出手揉了揉眼睛，再反覆地眨了幾下，最後慢慢地從床上坐起來。

等他盥洗完畢，走出浴室，看到低垂著眼睛，專注於手中紙張的李浩鐘後，張夏權又想起了昨天晚上。

以至於他整個早上都心不在焉地，更是在回報任務的過程中數度走神。李浩鐘都替他以消耗大了些來辯護過去，但張夏權知道自己一回到旅店，立刻就得接受嚮導的質詢，他只能想著拖一會兒是一會兒，畢竟再怎麼說，張夏權實在不覺得自己有辦法直接了當地問李浩鐘他昨晚夢了什麼。

可是時候到了，問題總是得浮上檯面的。李浩鐘甚至沒有明說，光是探尋的眼神就讓張夏權不得不繳械投降。

「哥，你昨天晚上是不是夢到了什麼？」

李浩鐘先是露出了有點困惑的神情，過了數秒後立刻像是想通了什麼。

「我的壞習慣又讓自己露餡了嗎？」他說，看起來有些無奈。

然後他把雙手攤開在面前，朝著張夏權笑了笑：「作為交換吧。」

張夏權愣了半晌，才明白這動作代表的意義為何，他小心翼翼地把自己的手也搭了上去，並跟著李浩鐘一起閉上眼睛。

嚮導的精神圖景通常是難以進入的，除非是受到認可的對象，張夏權對於這樣的信任感到受寵若驚，但他轉念一想，畢竟自己的精神圖景都被確實地看過一遍了，如今李浩鐘敞開胸襟，確實算是作為一種交換吧。

他這才放下心裡的芥蒂，將意識潛入李浩鐘的精神圖景裡。

與自己的不同，李浩鐘的精神圖景是一片綿延的海岸，張夏權看了看腳下踩著的細沙，又轉頭看向灰藍色的海。海面很平靜，一波一波打到岸上掀起了一點白色的浪花，規律的海潮聲跟著被捲起又放下。

Nuguri停在他腳邊，尾巴輕輕地在沙地上重複擺動，畫出圖形，然後他發出了低鳴，並朝著遠處直奔而去。

柔軟的沙地並不適合浣熊的腳掌在上頭奔跑，張夏權沒有花上多久就追上了自己的精神嚮導，那裡突兀地停著一隻全身雪白的猛禽類，黃色的眼睛睜得大大地，直直打量著張夏權。

Flame望過來的眼神讓張夏權覺得特別陌生，好像回到初識時被李浩鐘上下打量的當下。但Nuguri卻像是沒有察覺到這點，小小的腳掌在沙地下留下印記，親暱地湊上前去用鼻子碰了碰Flame。

頓時間雪鴞鼓起了翅膀，揚起的點點金黃跟著沾上牠的羽毛，牠昂頭嘹亮地長嘯一聲，並張嘴叼住面前的小浣熊，振翅而去。

抬起頭，張夏權發現下雪了。

那雪下得很輕很柔，飄飄然地落在沙地上看著意外地和諧，點在身上也沒有感覺。張夏權瞇著眼睛往雪鴞飛去的方向望，連接著沙岸的是持續上升的緩坡，上頭還有繁雜生長的樹木，愣是為這片景象添出生氣。

遠遠地，張夏權看到了一條蜿蜒而上的小路。他走了過去，鑽過交雜重疊的枝葉，背後有海風吹打，隱隱在提醒他海就在回頭的那處。

路並不長，花不上張夏權多少時間，只是讓他有那麼點喘。坡頂是個平面，有一小塊地上散落著木板，被木柵欄鬆鬆地圍住，有些欲拒還迎，張夏權翻過了柵欄，又走了幾步才停下。

那裡有個石頭堆，是數顆圓形、灰白色的鵝卵石堆砌而成的，間隙中插著幾株花，金黃色的花朵被風輕輕地吹動，孤單地搖擺。

張夏權撿起了一旁散落的石子，輕輕地放置在石堆前，然後他回頭看，讓一望無際的海映入眼中。

「如何？」

當李浩鐘帶著笑意的聲音在耳邊響起，張夏權才睜開眼睛，回到了現實。精神圖景被一覽無遺的嚮導臉上寫著他看不懂的情緒，溫和而帶著戒心。

張夏權想到了自己最後一眼所看到的景色，於是開口問道：「哥的家鄉是在海邊嗎？」

李浩鐘卻也沒有因為張夏權這看著一點也不重要的問題而感到驚訝，反倒像是習慣了一樣，笑了出來。

「確實是個靠海的城市，還有一片很長、很漂亮的，金黃色的沙灘。」他說：「但是那裡其實不太下雪。」

但如果沒有雪，那Flame就真的再突兀不過了，張夏權忍不住想道。

然後李浩鐘嘆了一口氣，淡淡地問了：「Flame帶著你找到了那裡對吧。」

張夏權點了點頭。從雪降下的瞬間開始，他便認知到了李浩鐘有許多話想說——從天上飄落的雪花在沙岸邊看著格格不入，卻與李浩鐘的精神嚮導有緊密的連結，那是一定程度上來說，李浩鐘向他敞開心胸的證明。

就像他圖景中被柵欄給圍住的破敗小屋，那個坡上的平台，和那上頭孤零零的石子堆，肯定是象徵了什麼。只是李浩鐘的不似張夏權自己的精神圖景，直白地將血淋淋的場面展現出來，而是靜靜地，也不張揚，就等著他人鼓起勇氣來挖掘答案。

「你還記得我們遇到的那個混蛋嗎？在彈鋼琴的時候。」李浩鐘說：「那不是我第一次被當成哨兵⋯⋯但我希望會是最後一次。」

「說起來可能很難讓人相信，不過以前我還挺常被誤認成哨兵的，也因為這樣有了不少麻煩。」

「以前膽子挺大的，到處招惹人也不怕，好一段時間光是用我的身份作弄人都夠開心了。雖然也要多虧我們一群人願意陪我玩這套。」

說著說著他便自己笑起來，是有點懷念的模樣，即使那不過是數年前發生的事，在李浩鐘口中娓娓道來，卻變得像是一段久遠的記憶。

「那時候也剛開始推行不強制綁定的搭檔進行任務，就在我差一點要被壓著去找個哨兵的時候，不得不說是得救了。」

「剛開始的時候，還有試過讓嚮導和嚮導，哨兵和哨兵一同進行任務，但後來還是取消了，其實誰都知道那不是長遠之計，有些事情真的勉強不來的。」

李浩鐘到這裡才停了下來，他垂著眼，伸手不輕不重地捏了捏自己後頸，一會兒後才又出了聲。

「但我有時候還是會想，如果那一次我再謹慎一些，我們是不是就還會有下一次搭檔的機會了。」

他說話時語調聽不到起伏，簡直是在敘述一個與自己無關的故事。

張夏權只差一件事情需要確認，他想著大概也不會再有機會詢問了，便開口問道。

「⋯⋯是贊鎔哥嗎？」

一聽到這個名字，李浩鐘猛地抖了一下，他不可置信地轉頭看向張夏權，眼睛睜得大大地——他幾乎沒有在張夏權面前做過這麼大的反應，顯然是沒有料想到張夏權會知道這個故事的另一個主角。

「哥昨天晚上有喊出他的名字。」張夏權看了一眼李浩鐘，卻又立刻撇開視線：「我也嚇到了，聽到的時候。還一直在想是不是我知道的那個人⋯⋯可是想來想去，整座塔裡我也只知道一個人的名字是那樣。」

「什麼啊⋯⋯」

得到解釋後，李浩鐘頓時就像洩了氣的氣球一樣，整個人向後攤倒在床上：「這不是最難堪的一面都被你知道了嗎。」

「我們也都沒有想到那次任務最後會失敗，唯一能慶幸的事情只有我們都活下來了。」李浩鐘面朝天花板，自嘲地笑了：「可是我花了好長一段時間才回復到能正常生活的狀態，圖景除了海岸以外，也就只剩那個祭壇了。」

「就是之前說的那次崩塌嗎？」

「當然就只有那麼一次了。可是你知道最諷刺的是什麼嗎？」李浩鐘頓了頓，並沒有打算等張夏權回答就接了下去：「因為當時莽撞的人是我，受重傷的人也是我，就在我好不容易恢復意識後，他已經接到下一個任務了。」

「而且是跟一個哨兵，契合度比我還高的哨兵。」

張夏權看著李浩鐘將手臂放到眼睛上，沒有被遮住的嘴唇緊緊地抿成一條線，小幅度地顫抖著。他想到李浩鐘昨晚說的，關於自己因為是個嚮導所以掙扎過，而現在他才真切地明白了背後的理由。

和自己的經驗不同，張夏權想，並不是因為身邊的人被傷害了，而是浩鐘哥自己受了傷。但他們同樣無奈，面對自己被賦予的身份和能力沒有拒絕的權利，只能將其帶來的苦痛吞下，並拚命尋找到一個出口。

「明明已經不像那時候那麼討厭當個嚮導了，但為什麼現在想起來還是這麼生氣呢。」

李浩鐘囁嚅著說出了這麼一句話，讓張夏權不知道該如何回答。他的腦裡還在消化著接收到的資訊，李浩鐘毫無戒心地將過去最沉的一段都倒出來給他看了，第一次面對這種情況的張夏權並不知道該如何才能將嚮導碎落滿地的脆弱給重新拾起。

「哥。」他只能試著喊了一聲，然後躊躇許久，才繼續說道：「不論如何，我都很謝謝你成為了嚮導。」

好半晌李浩鐘都沒有應答，一直到張夏權都開始思考自己是不是說錯了什麼，他才小聲地喃喃道。

「那就好。」  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~想不到吧~~ （得意什麼
> 
> 好啦其實我一直都想放一點AF在大公主的過去，只是就沒想好怎麼寫跟塞哪裡，最後就這樣了，yo。  
> 看完RCK之後滿腦子盡是對安掌門（當然還有其他人）的吐槽，於是他在這裡簡直像個渣男（幹
> 
> 他真的挺無辜的，總之是我的錯^^（悔意0）
> 
> &關於大公主說夢話這點是來自老CJ時期，OGN的某支影片。只有一小段但從隊友的模仿看來，他的惡夢真的滿精彩的（？？？


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 張夏權的不知所措。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前一陣子狀態好差就拖到現在了orz  
> 原本以為這章可以完結 結果又寫長了（...  
> 完全是強迫自己復健的一章

委託人開出的證明書被李浩鐘好好地收進背包裡，等待著被塔裡的行政部門接受。

他們聊過的那些都沒有被提起，張夏權不知道該如何開口，而李浩鐘的心思他又看不透，以至於那個話題只能那樣懸著而無人面對，明明就有很多話還沒被說清楚。

不應該是這樣的。

可是張夏權又不知道能從何開始，李浩鐘卻又表現出一副什麼都沒發生過的樣子，一切如常，彷彿只有他獨自在苦惱著。

離開旅店前，張夏權又回頭看了一眼角落的那臺琴。

從都城回到塔還有兩天的路，離開前他們在城中的店舖簡單買了點在路上吃。張夏權試著用食物暫時轉移注意力，小麥的香氣在嘴裡滿溢，但張夏權卻覺得嚼來無味，他又不想把情緒給洩漏在臉上，只能用盡全力把話憋在心裡。

走著走著，李浩鐘輕飄飄地開口了。

「夏權啊。」他說：「我之前說的事情還算數。」

對於身旁哨兵的疑惑，他又接著補上：「琴的事情，你剛剛還在看吧？」

張夏權張開了嘴，過了數秒還是說不出話來，於是又闔了起來。

「還有⋯⋯別再想姜贊鎔的事了，我們很久以前就給過彼此答案了。」

「所以贊鎔哥知道⋯⋯」

只見李浩鐘輕輕地勾起嘴角，然後搖了搖頭：「那種事情不能說出口的。」

他們的話題到這裡被硬生生地切斷了。李浩鐘說完話後立刻築起了戒心，張夏權再怎麼不諳人事也感受到了，他在李浩鐘身後的小半步，張著嘴巴試圖說些什麼，但最後還是沒能想到合適的回應。

他不知道該如何是好，也不知道那種「不能說出口」的心情為何。

張夏權想到自己所看到的那片海岸，和坡上的石頭堆，原本以為自己終於又更接近年長的嚮導一些了，但到頭來，張夏權覺得自己又回到了原點。

浩鐘哥太過分了啊，這樣那樣地釋出了善意，最後又把自己推得遠遠的——張夏權苦笑了起來，腳步也跟著放緩。

他倒也不是沒有嘗試去明白李浩鐘的「不能說出口」，只是那對他來說是個再怎麼努力，都僅僅只能觸摸到表層的想法。張夏權並沒有經歷過李浩鐘那樣的矛盾，也沒有過想要，且必須和某人締結關係的衝動——李浩鐘甚至是第一個讓他有類似想法的人。

張夏權只想問李浩鐘：難道他不會後悔嗎？就這樣把珍貴的秘密藏在心底，讓它不見天日，真的沒有關係嗎？

他抬起不自覺垂下的頭，跟默默不語，回過頭來的李浩鐘對上了眼，卻只能抿起嘴唇，一言不發地跟了上去。

那晚張夏權主動承攬了前半的守夜，其實理由也沒什麼，只是他認為自己今晚一時半刻應該也睡不著。

李浩鐘也沒有多問，留下Flame給張夏權作伴後，就在臨時堆起的床褥上躺下，閉上了眼睛。

張夏權就坐在一旁，背靠著樹幹，若有所思。他深知自己的煩躁感來自於身旁的那名嚮導，卻沒有解決的方法，或者說，這本來就是件無從被解決的事情，只是李浩鐘的選擇不合他的意思罷了。

他並不覺得自己有資格去要求李浩鐘。

於是他只能獨自一人在深夜裡苦惱著。面前的篝火漸漸微弱了下來，張夏權並沒有配合昏暗的環境增強自己的感官，反倒是有些失神——直到他的手指被輕輕地啄了兩下，不痛不癢地。

Flame澄黃色的眼睛睜大了在盯著他，讓張夏權總覺得自己又像是被李浩鐘審問了一般。

他重新打起精神，然後發現Nuguri正縮在已然沉睡的李浩鐘身邊，張夏權有些無奈地嘆了口氣，也明白自己的心思還是藏不住。

轉回去面對了Flame，雪鴞就這樣一動也不動地，固執地看著他。

他伸出手撫上雪鴞的頭，自顧自地喃喃道：「我不想讓浩鐘哥討厭我。」

「那時候果然還是不該提起那個名字吧。」

Flame自然是給不出答案，牠只是靜靜地待在原地，任著張夏權纖瘦的手在牠頭上撫弄。

在叫醒李浩鐘進行交班前，張夏權告訴自己，這一覺睡醒之後就不要再想了。

意識逐漸下沉之際，張夏權察覺到自己的精神圖景有了變化。他那破敗的小屋外長出了小叢的黃色花朵，一團一團的，不如圍牆上的攀藤那般盛大，卻也讓人忽視不了。

張夏權看著那群小花，喊不出名字，也說不上那莫名的熟悉感從何而來。

等再次見到陽光的時候，張夏權確實也遵守了睡前跟自己定下的約定。面對李浩鐘拋來的話題，他用一貫的笑容去回應，像是回到他們前往那個村落之前，他們彼此熟稔到稱不上陌生，卻還未互相揭曉內心的傷痛。

他也沒有忘了跟李浩鐘提起要教他彈琴的事。

「浩鐘哥下次要教會我那首歌。」張夏權說，有些執拗地。

而李浩鐘對他的要求只是瞇起眼睛打量了他一會兒，最後笑著點了點頭。

張夏權嘆了口氣，看著眼前矗立著他熟悉的那座高塔，還有自己身前小半步的嚮導的背影。傍晚的夕陽餘暉是濃豔的金黃色，鑽過了塔外圍的鐵欄杆，打到李浩鐘頭上，有些刺眼，讓他有些睜不開眼。

隔日一早，張夏權便照著上頭指示的時間，抵達了醫護中心的門外，要進行任務結束後的體檢。

昨日向行政部門回報時，李浩鐘已經完整地將任務過程都報備上去了，由於中間經歷的意外，張夏權有預期今天的檢查大概會做得特別詳實——雖然他自從正式進入塔的體系之後，接受的檢查幾乎都是規章中的最高等級。

一踏進醫護中心，熟悉的消毒水味立刻灌入了鼻中，他輕咳了兩聲，捏緊手中的檢查單，走到紙張上頭所寫的檢查間。張夏權深吸了一口氣，才推開門。

看到裡頭的等候的人後，他隨即睜大了眼睛，愣在門口。

姜贊鎔從手裡正在翻閱的文件中抬起頭，發現張夏權就這樣一言不發地呆愣在原地也有些納悶，於是他先行出聲招呼了對方，換來哨兵身上鮮少出現的慢半拍反應，讓姜贊鎔覺得更奇怪了。

「坐下吧，我是今天負責檢查的嚮導，姜贊鎔。」他說，並看著門口的哨兵僵硬地走到自己面前的椅子坐下。

然後他聽到了哨兵小聲地打了招呼之後，便在椅子上擺直了身子，戰戰兢兢地看著自己。

「就是例行的檢查而已，用不著緊張。」姜贊鎔覺得奇怪，卻也礙於不熟悉而不好說什麼，只能試著安撫面前緊張的哨兵。

面對姜贊鎔釋出的好意，張夏權也感到有些不好意思，但他實在無法把腦裡盤旋的想法說出口，警戒心反倒是越築越高。

姜贊鎔輕皺著眉頭伸出手，示意張夏權該開始進行精神梳理了，而他將手搭上去的時候不只無法直視對方，甚至得在心底祈禱著那些紛亂的思緒不要被發現。

他不想，也不能再帶給浩鐘哥更多困擾了。

「你知道自己的精神圖景有變化嗎？」

睜開眼睛後，那是姜贊鎔對他說的第一句話。

塔裡的檢查會讓嚮導對哨兵的圖景變化進行紀錄，即使是由不同的嚮導負責，也有固定的書寫標準。張夏權一直都不喜歡這種被持續監控的感覺，但他不只無能為力，也知道自己向來都是被追蹤得最為緊密的哨兵之一。

姜贊鎔在梳理過後對他說的第一句話是那樣，張夏權一點也不意外，可他多少還是有一種隱私被窺探了的感覺——他的心底還殘留著姜贊鎔輕推圖景內那扇鐵門所造成的不悅感。

更不用說，前一個潛入到他精神圖景裡，並仔細地走過一遭的人，是李浩鐘。

「是浩鐘哥的功勞。」

他說，並小心翼翼地抬起眼，觀察著對面嚮導的反應。

姜贊鎔輕輕地應了一聲，在手邊的冊子上寫了些東西，張夏權沒有在他的臉上看到多少波動，讓他忍不住覺得自己是不是想多了。

「之前的記錄上並沒有寫到柵欄上的花，我剛剛倒是看到它們開得很漂亮。」姜贊鎔一邊書寫，一邊說道：「這通常是好事，代表你的精神狀態是穩定而健全的。」

「鐵門⋯⋯我發現推不開之後就沒有要打開的意思了，畢竟這只是概略的檢查，不需要什麼都看到。」他又繼續說。

「⋯⋯但看起來也不像之前紀錄上寫得那樣戒備森嚴，那也是浩鐘的功勞吧？」

說到這裡，姜贊鎔才放下筆，重新看向張夏權。

張夏權一時半刻沒有回答，而姜贊鎔也只是無所謂似地聳聳肩，自己把話給接完：「那傢伙會為了其他人做這麼多，說起來還真有點難得。」

然後姜贊鎔又問了一些例行性的問題，並將得到的答覆給記錄下來，彷彿剛剛他並沒有隨口洩漏一段私人訊息，而是從頭到尾都專業而認真地進行著檢查。

張夏權也有些摸不著頭緒，但還是順著問題一個不漏地回答了，誠懇地一如往常，而姜贊鎔自然也是盡職地將內容都完整地記錄了下來。不大的醫護間裡人聲和書寫的聲音交錯著迴盪著，說不上沉重，但還是讓張夏權覺得不太舒服。

最後，姜贊鎔終於放下了筆，撐著頭安安靜靜地打量起張夏權。

過了半晌，在張夏權忍不住要開口詢問前，他才又出了聲。

「最後一個問題⋯⋯」他說話的同時也將手中的記錄冊闔起：「單純是我好奇而已，不答也無妨，答了也不會被寫進去。」

短暫地停頓後，姜贊鎔的臉上勾起了意義不明的笑。

「你跟浩鐘的合作還愉快嗎？」他問。

張夏權眨了眨眼睛，他看不透姜贊鎔的意圖，向來敏銳的直覺也發揮不了用處。姜贊鎔好像就真的是單純地想知道而開口詢問，並沒有其他意思，但在知道他和李浩鐘那段過往之後，張夏權怎麼樣都無法平心看待面對這個問題。

他最後選擇了簡短的回答，避免暴露出任何多餘的思緒：「⋯⋯浩鐘哥對我很好。」

然後他看到了姜贊鎔若有所思地點了點頭，笑容並沒有收起。

「這樣啊。」坐在張夏權面前的嚮導說：「我只是好奇罷了，畢竟他那性子一直以來都是難搞出名的。」

過了數秒，姜贊鎔傾身靠近了張夏權，並壓低了聲音：「偷偷跟你說，他啊，一直以來都想證明些什麼，才堅持到現在的。你也知道，我們這一批嚮導，也沒幾個人還在跑前線了。」

面對張夏權困惑的神情，他又意味深長地笑了笑：「雖然我也不知道是什麼，但說不定現在的你比我還清楚了。」

最後姜贊鎔拍了拍手邊的簿子，示意張夏權今天的檢查到此為止。

「就這樣，辛苦了。」他說。

暈呼呼地離開醫護中心後，張夏權覺得自己更不知所措了——姜贊鎔最後曖昧的態度總讓他覺得不對勁，可他又無從描述起，像是又一個找不到線頭的結，亂糟糟地糾纏在他心頭。

而且他不明白，姜贊鎔說的那個「什麼」，究竟是什麼？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過幾天應該會再更一次  
> 希望到時候是真的完結：）


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 張夏權還沒有想透的事情，以及再之後。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結！YOOOOOOOOOOO！  
> （沒了）

結束檢查後的那天晚上，張夏權在睡前潛入了自己的精神圖景中。坐在青翠的草地上，他看著眼前的Nuguri，忍不住喃喃自語。

「明明就不應該是這麼煩人的事情對吧？」

Nuguri只是輕輕地用小爪子刨了刨面前的地板，然後突然地一個轉身，往遠處衝去，留下他的主人獨自一人煩悶。

一會兒後，Nuguri回來了，嘴上叼著東西。

張夏權伸出手，讓小浣熊將東西放上自己的掌心。被折下的花朵有著鮮嫩的翠綠色莖身，以及成團的黃色花瓣。

「⋯⋯是從房子那裡摘來的嗎？」

Nuguri甩了甩尾巴，對他的提問做出肯定的答覆。

「好不容易長出了新的花，就這樣被折斷也太可憐了。」

張夏權有些無奈地笑了，然而這次Nuguri的反應卻是輕輕啃了他的手指，像在表達不滿一樣。

這下張夏權知道自己的精神嚮導有話想說，於是他決定從自己也好奇已久的事情下手：「⋯⋯你知道這是什麼花嗎？」

對於這個問題，Nuguri發出了聲音來回答，但不是平常的呼嚕聲，而是更為空洞，卻嘹亮的低鳴。那個聲音不是浣熊該發出的聲音，可又意外地似曾相識，讓張夏權不禁皺起眉頭開始思量。

好一會兒張夏權才得到答案，然後他微微地張大了嘴，有些不可置信。

他急急忙忙地起身，跑了起來，Nuguri跟在他的身後，也邁開了步伐全力追趕著。

鐵欄杆上的花朵仍然肆意地綻放著，張夏權卻絲毫沒有心力多看一眼，而是用力推開了大門，然後在房屋門口的臺階前停下了腳步。

他彎下身來，看著牆角盛開的黃色小花，規模已經比他上次看到的還要盛大，任性而驕傲地隨風輕搖，和Nuguri剛剛叼給他的一樣鮮豔明媚。

然後張夏權仔細地看向旁邊的草地，上頭有另一人的足跡。

他聽出了Nuguri試圖模仿的叫聲來自於何處，也想起了自己第一次看到這種黃色花朵是在哪裡，但猜想被證實了，換來的卻不是豁然開朗，而是更加堵塞的心緒。

張夏權好想出聲埋怨李浩鐘，但他辦不到。

即使他知道只要李浩鐘想要，任何人都能被他推開，像是天生的保護機制，但張夏權還是希望自己在李浩鐘心中多少佔有一席之地。

不然那些被兀自種下又盛放的花朵，就太可憐了。

可是沒有人能給他答案，而張夏權甚至鼓不起勇氣主動去找李浩鐘，就算他們之間還有未履行的約定可以當作藉口。

他不知道該如何開口，才能把自己的一廂情願給合理化。

一座塔的規模如此地大，張夏權因為這點而慶幸無比，至少他能理所當然地避開李浩鐘，可恥地逃避著。

就這樣，他獨自煩惱了幾日，然後在食堂遇到了許秀和申正賢。

「跟浩鐘哥一起進行任務感覺怎樣？聽說你們遇到意外了？」

許秀一見到他便如此問道，一點喘息空間都不留，讓張夏權又得再一次面對自己好不容易塞到腦子深處的問題。

他一時間愣了神，等到許秀在他面前揮著手掌後才抿起嘴唇，輕輕地「嗯」了一聲。

然後又趕忙補上了一句：「但也平安地完成任務了，浩鐘哥真的是很厲害的嚮導。」

在一邊沒出聲的申正賢卻忍不住瞇起眼睛，打量著張夏權。

作為哨兵，他無法明確地去感知張夏權的情緒或精神力波動，但卻還是在後者身上感受到了一絲不對勁——尤其在李浩鐘的名字被提起之後。

「說的是廢話嗎，浩鐘哥的資歷跟我們完全不能比。」許秀一邊說，一邊伸手推了推張夏權，還笑得賊兮兮地。

申正賢沒有應和許秀的調侃之意，卻還是故作平淡地延續了話題。

「簡直就像是活在另一個世界的人。」他說，同時也偷偷觀察著張夏權的反應：「而且像浩鐘哥那樣還堅持著要接受派遣任務的資深嚮導也不多了，他可是少數中的少數。」

張夏權只能聳聳肩，無奈地笑著回答：「我知道啊，能跟浩鐘哥搭檔超幸運的。」

一直等到許秀因故而先行離開後，申正賢才拉著張夏權的手臂，低聲把心中的疑惑給問出口。

「⋯⋯你跟浩鐘哥發生什麼事情了嗎？」

張夏權睜大了眼睛，他第一個反應是搖頭否定，卻在數秒後輕輕地點了點頭。

「我好像⋯⋯知道太多了？」他攪著面前碗裡剩下的湯汁，遲疑地垂下眼睛：「但也有可能只是我想多了，可能對浩鐘哥來說，那並不是多嚴重的事情。」

申正賢第一時間想追問下去，可是他也察覺了困擾著張夏權的事情不是能搬上檯面上聊的，讓年輕而茫然的哨兵難以啟齒，他作為前輩只能拍拍對方的肩膀，安慰道：「如果需要幫忙的話，盡量跟我說。」

可他也知道張夏權對於原則的固守，再加上對象是那個李浩鐘，這件事大概是沒有外人能夠插手的空間。

張夏權的反應也不出他所料，僅僅是敷衍似地答應了下來。

「我昨天去行政那裡辦事的時候有聽到裡面的人在聊你們的事情。」申正賢說——他本沒有打算講這件事的，但如果能讓張夏權心裡好受一些，他想自己違反一次保密原則也不為過。

看到張夏權的眼裡立刻閃過的好奇，申正賢更加肯定了心中的想法，於是他吸了口氣，繼續說道：「應該是浩鐘哥交出了他對你的評鑑吧，總之我就聽到了一小段。」

「好像是因為浩鐘哥好一陣子都沒給過合作對象『優良』的評價了，所以處理文書的那群人做了點議論。」申正賢又頓了頓：「而且⋯⋯你應該是第一次收到嚮導直接的評價才是？」

張夏權愣愣地點頭，有些不可置信地。

「所以我覺得，不管發生了什麼事情，浩鐘哥應該都不至於討厭你才是。」

申正賢的話語像是鎮定劑一樣扎進了張夏權的心，讓他多少好受了一些，也讓他遲來地對於自己在整頓飯裡一直拒絕著前輩的好意感到抱歉。

張夏權猶豫了一會兒，而坐在他對面的申正賢也只是靜靜地等待著，最後張夏權終於放下了手中的筷子，抬頭直視了申正賢。

「哥，我那天去接受檢查的時候，那個嚮導跟浩鐘哥也認識。」他說，有些苦惱地：「他那時候說的話讓我很在意。」

他是真的想不透那天的姜贊鎔究竟想表達什麼，也許申正賢也沒辦法幫他處理，但說出來至少能讓他心裡好受一些。

於是張夏權把那天會面的最後，姜贊鎔對他說的話轉述了一遍，也不忘省略了一些他認為李浩鐘不會想讓人知道的部分。申正賢聽完後一時之間沒有回答，而是撐著下巴，眉頭也擰了起來，好像真的很認真地在替張夏權思考著。

最後他只能略帶不確定地說：「應該有不少事情是你們三個人之間的秘密，我就不多問了⋯⋯我猜，畢竟你看過浩鐘哥的精神圖景了吧？這座塔裡，應該沒有幾個人有這樣的經驗才是，他指的應該是這個才是。」

「都說精神圖景會反映哨兵或嚮導最真實的狀態，夏權是最近一個得到浩鐘哥的允許，去探索他的精神圖景的人——你所看到的，就是最真實的浩鐘哥啊。」

那天申正賢所說的話，就這樣持續縈繞在張夏權心裡。

他並不是沒有這樣想過，關於自己有多麼特別，但再申正賢明確地點出來之前，張夏權一直都沒有那個勇氣去正視這件事。

張夏權看到了綿延的沙灘、下雪的海岸、孤單的祭壇，還有金黃色的花。

李浩鐘的精神圖景孤單寂寥得過份了，像硬是構築出來的平衡，瀕臨崩塌的邊緣，危險而易碎，太大的震盪就能將一切給擊毀。

那圖景本來肯定不是那樣的，張夏權沒來由地對這點十分肯定。他不覺得李浩鐘值得那樣貧乏而了無生氣的景象，他認識的李浩鐘是個溫柔大方的哥哥，偶爾會起點惡作劇的小心思，體貼人卻也頑固著。

那簇頑強地在濕冷的海風中生存的黃花，或許正是在浩劫過後唯一留下的證明——甚至是開進了張夏權圖景裡。

張夏權想到了李浩鐘提起姜贊鎔時那懷念的笑容，還有說著「不能說出口」時複雜的神色，以及回程路上時不時的欲言又止。

浩鐘哥，也許一直在尋找著的就是能讓他的世界再度復甦的某個「什麼」吧？

他不知道，只能擅自猜測，但張夏權也知道沒有人能猜得比他接近真相了。

而他所有的苦惱和猜疑，在有一天終於得到了回應。

收到上頭發來的公文是平安地回到塔，做完體檢後將近兩週後的事。期間張夏權也就是重複著基本的訓練日程，盡可能規律地生活著，偶爾想想李浩鐘的事情——即使他沒有再度和對方接觸。

在他自己打開信封之前，從精神圖景裡被召喚出來的Nuguri就先興致勃勃地下手，並從裡頭扒出兩份不同的文件，讓張夏權忍不住苦笑。

「別鬧了啦。」他說，然後拿過Nuguri高高舉著的那份。

那是上一次的任務結報，也是張夏權以往不會花心思留意的，不過他知道這次和以前的那些都不一樣。

他快速地瀏覽過任務內容描述以及報酬的部分，然後注意到精神狀況那一欄寫著優良，這是他從未拿到過的，而更讓他感到新鮮的是不再空白的嚮導評價——

「優良」第一個空格上是這麼寫著的，就像申正賢和他說的一樣，而另一個更大的格子上則是列了數個描述句。

「可信賴的年輕哨兵，善良、正直且善解人意。」

「有一流的直覺及戰鬥技巧，不過經驗不夠豐富，暫時不能獨當一面。」

「如果有良好的嚮導引領的話，未來可期。」

紙張上寫著的語句都再公事化不過，但張夏權依然可以想像李浩鐘說著這段話的模樣，明明他眼角裡肯定就藏著狡黠的光，卻還是故作正經地留下這些評語，進行著只有受害者本人明白的調侃。

「什麼啊。」張夏權忍不住出聲說道，自己擅自描摹出了李浩鐘嘴角噙著笑的模樣，就已經夠莫名了，結果這畫面居然在腦中揮之不去，讓他覺得又好氣又好笑的。

但即使如此，張夏權難免還是有些得意，畢竟這麼直接地獲得肯定對他來說終究是稀奇的事情，更不用提對象可是那個李浩鐘。

Nuguri看張夏權放下了手中的紙張，低鳴了一聲後立刻遞了另一份過去。

對於自己的精神嚮導如此善解人意，張夏權更是被逗得笑出了聲。他搖搖頭，接過另一份文件，發現是新一份搭檔任務的指派書。

在將視線聚焦在紙上的內文前，張夏權頓時間有點感嘆，雖然下個搭檔任務的到來代表他又離成為健全的哨兵更進一步了，但這也代表他得跟一個新的嚮導磨合，交出自己的信任，結果更不一定會是好的。

他驀然想起自己數週前收到任務通知的心情，當下的驚喜還有恐懼，張夏權也深知自己的特殊性，當時的他一方面期待著實際體會所謂的一對一搭檔任務，另一方面卻也深深害怕自己會造成無法挽回的傷害。

而即使到了現在，張夏權還是有幾分膽怯，他實在不敢奢求下個嚮導有辦法像李浩鐘那樣包容他，甚至將他從圖景崩塌的邊緣挽回。

害怕自己又再度暴走，更害怕自己傷到了無辜的人——張夏權知道這次的任務正是因為嚮導給了自己無比的安全感，作為哨兵的他才能毫無保留地發揮。

寫在評價欄裡的那些褒獎，若是換了個嚮導，可能就不會被寫下了。

而且一想到身邊的嚮導可能會換成另一個人，他心中更是滋長出一份失落感，是他不想面對的，卻幾乎可以跟常駐在他心中的恐懼並駕齊驅。

張夏權也沒注意到自己被思緒給吞沒，整個人都停滯了下來，最後是Nuguri不滿地甩著尾巴，又用小爪子輕輕刮過張夏權的手臂，才把他的注意力給喚回來的。

他嘆了口氣，努力提起精神面對手中的文件。

但就在張夏權來得及將任何任務內容收進眼中之前，一個欄位便緊緊抓住了他的視線。

「搭檔（嚮導）：李浩鐘/Flame（備註：嚮導本人親自指派）」

上面是這麼寫的。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有很多話想說  
> ㄅ過太長了所以寫在其他地方XD
> 
> [傳送門](https://soratokuu0.wixsite.com/site/post/out-of-the-blue%E7%9A%84%E5%BE%8C%E8%A9%B1)
> 
>   
> 總之謝謝陪著他們和我走到這裡的每個人。


	12. Chapter 11 + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李浩鐘在食堂遇到了姜贊鎔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想了一陣子覺得最後兩章那樣對大公主的想法沒什麼交代  
> 所以就補了個番外

李浩鐘見到姜贊鎔是任務回報後的隔天中午，遇到對方是出乎意料的，至少不在李浩鐘的計劃之內。

他們是在食堂遇到的，李浩鐘一路睡到正午才起來吃當日的第一餐，剛好遇上了結束差務的姜贊鎔。對方看到他時咧出了標誌性地笑，並在打完招呼後比了個手勢，詢問他對面的位置是不是還空著的。

坐下之後，姜贊鎔倒也不急著對自己餐盤中的食物下手，而是撐著頭對他笑得不懷好意。

李浩鐘也沒打算先開口，而是丟去一個詢問的眼神，然後繼續低頭吃著自己的湯麵。

「任務過程如何？」

他當然知道姜贊鎔要問的不止這個，但那人的個性就是喜歡這樣拐彎抹角地示意，讓李浩鐘莫名地有些惱火。

「還行吧，至少平安地回來了。」他說，這點也不算錯。

姜贊鎔自然是露出了無可奈何的表情，顯然是因為李浩鐘不順他意而感到無奈。更準確一點來說，是李浩鐘顯然明白他的意思，只是要不要跟著做，還得看李浩鐘的心情——這件事，讓姜贊鎔感到無奈。

這傢伙折騰人的性子還真沒什麼變，姜贊鎔一邊感嘆著，倒是懷念了起來。

「你明明知道我想問什麼的。」他說，對上了李浩鐘抿出笑的神情。

「那直說不就好了嗎，我才沒有玩猜謎的興趣。」

姜贊鎔差一些就要將心裡的想法給說出口了，但還是憋了下來——李浩鐘自己分明也是個話都不說明白的人啊。

最後他還是屈服了，拿起了自己的餐具同時故作自然地說了：「跟你合作的嚮導，是叫⋯⋯張夏權吧？很有趣的一個哨兵。」

李浩鐘把餐具擱在見底的碗裡，雙手撐著下巴，好半晌後才開口。

「⋯⋯你認識夏權？」

這句反問倒是姜贊鎔沒有預料到的，坐在他對面的嚮導在問句出口後，用一種審慎的眼神打量起了他——這是姜贊鎔好一陣子沒在李浩鐘身上看到的，畢竟在他面前，李浩鐘通常是不會擺出如此戒備的姿態的。

姜贊鎔本來只是因為早上的會面後，對於張夏權感到好奇才隨口一問的，偏偏李浩鐘給出了這樣的反應，讓他忍不住想要知道更多了。

「聽過傳聞而已。」

他最後是選擇這樣回答對方。

李浩鐘還是聽出了他的語帶保留，看著姜贊鎔的神情又添一絲懷疑，讓他莫名地覺得有些好笑。

「那孩子是做了什麼，讓你這麼戒備？」

「跟你說的一樣啊，是個有趣的哨兵。」李浩鐘聳了聳肩，低頭看著自己食用完畢的午餐：「善解人意又體貼過了頭，我收到任務通知的時候也沒預料到。」

「⋯⋯他很信任你呢。」

聽到姜贊鎔這麼說，李浩鐘明顯地一頓，數秒後才放鬆了肩膀。

他嘆了口氣：「這並不是好事，對吧。」

「我不會這麼說。」聽到李浩鐘的說詞後，姜贊鎔也忍不住嘆氣。他也不是第一次聽到李浩鐘做出類似的表示了，姜贊鎔始終都沒能明白為什麼對方對於交付出信任如此地排斥，乃至於尋找一個哨兵來結合這件事。

每次當他提起那個話題時，李浩鐘都會露出不滿的神情，阻止姜贊鎔繼續探詢。

「說什麼聽過傳聞而已，你又騙了我吧。」

於是李浩鐘這次當然也不會破例，抓到了姜贊鎔的把柄就把話題繞了過去。

「什麼又⋯⋯但確實。」姜贊鎔也只能無奈地笑笑：「我剛剛才幫他做完檢查。」

「⋯⋯所以，你看過他的精神圖景了。」

姜贊鎔聳聳肩：「但他並沒有讓我看到太多。」

「鐵門鎖上了？」

看到了李浩鐘淺淺的笑容，姜贊鎔忍不住嘖了一聲——他倒是沒想到話語權那麼快就被李浩鐘給掌握了，明明他比任何人都還清楚對方有多麽精熟於閃躲的功夫。

「用不著在這種地方得意吧。」他只能說：「剛剛你不才說了這不是好事嗎。」

但李浩鐘卻沒有因此而撫平嘴角的弧度，反倒是滿不在乎地撐起了頭。

「還是會因為這樣感到開心，挺可憐的吧？」

他一邊說，一邊看著姜贊鎔又一次皺起的眉頭，突然覺得好氣又好笑，但他知道自己不能表現出來。這人每一次想得知自己真正的想法時，不知怎麼地就是沒辦法達到目標，還老愛拐彎抹角，明明以往發生過的那些就證明了這是不可行的。

同時間李浩鐘也覺得挺荒謬的，他守了那麼久的秘密，被張夏權意外得知也罷，卻偏偏是姜贊鎔負責了那名哨兵的任務後檢查。

所以李浩鐘心底該有多慶幸啊，那扇鐵門就這麼無情地替他把姜贊鎔擋在了外頭。

他不需要，也不想讓姜贊鎔知道更多了，那是李浩鐘不可避免的自我保護本能，在事情發生之後養成的。即使是張夏權的精神圖景，李浩鐘還是笨拙地想掩蓋掉自己留下的痕跡。

在等待姜贊鎔回答的空檔，李浩鐘只是靜靜地，也睽違已久地仔細打量起對方。他想到曾經的自己那些無端的紛亂心緒，也想到自己當時忍不住相信了的很多個玩笑，更幾乎要想起所有假象破滅前，自己差點要親手扒開胸前所有偽裝，趁著還熱燙時獻給姜贊鎔的真心。

可惜的是他最後並沒有把心給掏出來，只徒留撕裂開的傷口，時不時傳來陣陣悶痛。

「我知道你討厭被提起這件事，但難道你就不覺得⋯⋯」姜贊鎔頓了頓：「找個哨兵也不一定是壞事⋯⋯」

看吧，李浩鐘想，還好沒有真的把自己捧到姜贊鎔面前，那鮮血直流的樣子肯定只會嚇壞他。

「先不論我想不想，夏權也值得更好的。」

李浩鐘垂下了雙眸，把滾到嘴邊的話給扭成了適合又不違心的樣子。

「一個不夠堅強，傷痕累累的嚮導，是配不上他那樣的哨兵的。」

這句話半真半假，但李浩鐘不想承認更多，至少不能在姜贊鎔面前。

「你還是挺喜歡那孩子的吧？」

他再次抬頭，在姜贊鎔眼角看到了細細的紋路，差一點被眼鏡的反光給遮蓋而過。李浩鐘在心底嘆了口氣，怎麼過了這些年，姜贊鎔看他的眼神多了那麼多成熟的擔憂，而自己費盡了力氣，卻只勉強跟心尖子上的陣痛告別？

靜了數秒，李浩鐘只有淡淡地回答道：「所以我唯一能做的就是多帶他看看世界。」

那份喜歡再怎麼樣，都不會是可以替那些斷尾故事寫下結局的喜歡。李浩鐘不想徹底攤牌，他想相信姜贊鎔還是會懂的——即使事到如今。

「他的精神圖景你走得比我透徹，所以你應該也清楚才是。」姜贊鎔說：「你對他造成的影響比上頭那些人預料得還大多了。」

他的話沒有說白，李浩鐘也知道，畢竟這麼多年來，背負著獨身一人的壓力的也是他。即使塔的體制不再強制規範任何哨兵或嚮導進行結合，但那些隱藏的壓力仍是真實存在的。

聽到姜贊鎔把這件事提了出來，讓李浩鐘也只能苦笑：「我會在能力所及範圍負責，那是我能做到的。」

「那⋯⋯我也盡量替你擋一擋吧。」

唯一令李浩鐘感到欣慰的不過就是姜贊鎔向來不會逼他，終究是會對他退讓的——總是這樣藕斷絲連，在他心灰意冷之際又給出以友誼為載體的溫柔，差一步就會讓人誤解。

他應了一聲，看著姜贊鎔的碗見底，意識到這場對話是時候結束了。離開食堂之後，姜贊鎔又要投身到繁重的行政事物之中，而李浩鐘自己也要完成對於張夏權的任務表現評鑑，還有對於下一次任務的準備，以及很多很多，他作為一個現役嚮導該做的。

他們終究是選擇走上了不同的路，在短暫的交集後就要道別，可是李浩鐘知道這是他自己希望的，再多就是奢求了。

只是他沒想到的是，姜贊鎔在起身前又問了個問題。

「為什麼？」

對於這個沒頭沒腦的疑問，李浩鐘靜了半晌，然後才直直地盯著對方，給出答案。

「我怕痛，怕到臨陣退縮，又不敢再痛一次。」

他的答案讓姜贊鎔為之語塞，而那份沉默也使李浩鐘因為太過赤裸而心虛了起來，他意識到自己或許講了太多，但如今也來不及了。

姜贊鎔究竟懂了多少？

只是他都還來不及在心裡揣測對方是怎麼想的，思緒就被一句話給打斷了。

「記得在來得及前放手，別害到人家。」

聽到姜贊鎔那麼說，幾乎下意識地，李浩鐘情不自禁地笑出聲，話也同時不受控的出口：「還用你說。」

然後他立刻挪開了視線，對於自己脫口而出的話語感到意外。

而姜贊鎔卻也笑了，並點了點頭。

「確實輪不到我說。」

語畢，他就揮了揮手，轉身離去，留下李浩鐘獨自呆愣在原地。

他忍不住想，如果Flame現在是被召喚出來的狀態，會不會在聽到姜贊鎔留下的答覆後，振翅追上對方。然後，或許能比他更坦率地表達些什麼。

可是李浩鐘還是一如往常地駐足不前，就這樣靜靜地看著姜贊鎔的背影，又想到了自己方才那一瞬間的太過坦承。

他深深地吸了一口氣，屏在胸中過了數秒，才吐了出來。

然後，終於——終於覺得自己的呼吸好像順暢了一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概就  
> 有點糾結（有點）


End file.
